What they didn't know
by Corinne Cassandra Valard
Summary: This is an H/H romance, it's PG13 because they may end up doing some things not sutible for children (nothing graphic). Lots of fluff. Hopefully a sequel soon to come one I finish this.
1. Chapter 1

What they didn't know

Hi, here's my second story. I hope you like it, if you don't, blame the characters because I just had the idea, they wrote the story. Blah blah blah, Characters are JKR's the story is mine, although there are about a thousand other H/H shippers out there in fanfic world. 

A/N~ This story doesn't have much of a plot except trying to get Harry and Hermione together, so if you like action and adventure go read something else. Oh, and the characters are inhumanly perfect and sweet, so if you don't like that either you have been warned. R/R thanks!

Chapter 1

Friday evening 7:30pm

"Why, why won't he notice me", cried Hermione into her pillow. She stood up and faced her mirror. _This is why _she thought,_ you are plain, short, and have mousy brown hair. You aren't a gorgeous busty blonde like those other girls that hang around him. Why on earth would you think that you had a chance with Harry Potter! _"Because I love him" she answered her thoughts as she looked guiltily around to see if anyone had heard her confession burst from her lips. It was her most closely guarded secret, one she had kept for six long painful years. The only things that knew were her mirror and pillow that had patiently listened for those years without saying a word to anybody. _It made no sense! For someone as intelligent as her she was sure showing some obvious signs of stupidity. She had sworn to herself that she would never fall in love, her head was more important than her heart. But that was before Harry Potter had entered her life, he was the secret that she had been keeping for six years. Now she was beginning to regret guarding it so carefully. She could remember the day that they had met like it was yesterday…._

~~~

Flashback to the first year on the Hogwarts Express.

She was helping Neville search for his toad when she burst in on Harry and Ron talking. When she saw Harry, she somehow knew that it would be him, against every iota of sense in her body her heart seemed fated to be given to this unknown (to her) boy with black hair. Ron was attempting to put a spell on his rat. She just _had _to show off and tell them that all the spells that she had tried had worked the first time. (stupid, stupid, stupid) She hadn't really understood what had happened to her the first time she laid eyes on Harry Potter, but she was soon to find out….

~~~

Back to the present

Now it was her seventh year at Hogwarts and she still couldn't explain what had happened to her that day on the Hogwarts Express. It was obvious to her that she was in love with Harry, she just didn't know why. She had gotten more O.W.L.s than Bill Weasly and it was generally accepted that she would be Valedictorian. She was Head Girl and Harry was Head Boy. She was still a bookworm and he was head of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Not much had changed except that she had toned down the bossy, disapproving attitude and had grown up. As a result of this she was reasonably well liked. She had plenty of dates, or she would if she accepted them. She had been on a few dates and had realized that it was as pointless as it was painful to try and be happy with anyone other than Harry. 

__

Harry would never consider her as a possible girlfriend. She was his best friend, barely even female in *his* eyes. Ohhhh, his eyes. His beautiful eyes, like green glass pools that you could lose your heart and soul in staring into them day after day after day. And to tell the truth, it wasn't just his looks. It's true that he is the cutest guy I've ever seen, including Gilderoy Lockhart, She thought decisively. _Harry, with his slender but well toned body, his gorgeous green eyes, and his night black flyaway hair. How many times had she held him in her arms after he had been injured at a Quidditch match or fighting Malfoy and smoothed his hair away from his face… But it was only as a friend comforts a friend, nothing romantic there_. She thought with a sigh_. _

"Errrrghhh" Hermione 'quietly' screamed as she took out her frustration on an unoffending pillow. _Why couldn't have I fallen for another guy, _She thought. _But we're so perfect for each other, we know everything about each other. He would never be truly happy with anyone else; she knew that for certain. Other girls just thought of him as an object or prize. Harry Potter, the dishy Quidditch star, rich as a king and handsome as a god. Famous for defeating Voldemort not once, but twice and with the scar to prove it. _

To her he was Harry. The boy she had held when he had nightmares of his parents' deaths. The person that she had stayed up with all night when he couldn't sleep because of his 'wonderful' scar. She was the person that he trusted the knowledge of these weaknesses to, not even Ron knew. Unfortunately this intimate knowledge didn't put Hermione off, it merely made Harry even more wonderful in her mind. She had broken innumerable school rules for him. She had repaired many of his numerous injuries and had cast countless numbers of spell on his glasses to protect them. She had held his hand when he was frightened, for even "The Boy Who Lived" was frightened sometimes. She always had that obscure piece of information for him, that much needed fact or unknown book. She would always be there for him, fighting beside him. She would even die for him. "For who you stupid git" She said to herself, "For the boy who doesn't even notice that you're a girl, the boy you don't have a chance with!" "But also the boy I love", she answered herself. A small sigh escaped her treacherous lips. That was the second time that she had admitted out loud that she loved Harry. _It's probably very obvious, it's not like I'm exactly inconspicuous that I'm with him *all* the time. The whole school probably knows, or at least suspects. He's probably the only one who *doesn't* know. _A third time "I love Harry Potter, the boy who knows everything about me" _Except this._

~~~ 

Flashback to 5th year

I can't believe how well this is working, Hermione thought to herself. No one even suspects that I like Harry, let alone Harry himself. I've played the part of the studious disapproving friend very well. He'll never find out, she thought as she burst into tears.

~~~

Present

__

Yes, Hermione grimaced as she thought, _I did play that part rather well. I played it even better my first year, I even got Harry to dislike me. _

~~~ 

Flashback to 1st year to the battle with the troll

Hermione had seen and heard Ron and Harry talking about how much calmer it was when she wasn't lecturing them. They enjoyed the peace and quiet. She was so upset that she fled to the bathroom and proceeded to cry her eyes out. She hadn't heard the message about the troll. Harry and Ron had come to save her. Her Harry had come to protect her.

~~~ 

Present

Hermione felt a warm and fuzzy feeling wash over her like a warm ocean wave washing across the sand. _Hmmm, walking in the wet sand and holding hands with Harry. _ Suddenly she looked up from her daydreaming and felt like she had been hit with a pail of cold water instead of her warm ocean wave. _Why do you do this to yourself, Hermione, _she said to herself. _You know that you'll never tell Harry, you're too scared. Yes you, the amazing Hermione Granger, the Head Girl who spends her free time with Professor McGonagall, Sirius Black, and Professor Lupin. You, who are friends with the strictest professor in school, a convicted felon, and a werewolf. You are too scared to tell Harold James Potter that you are in love with him. Why can't you tell one person how you feel about them. You've always prided yourself in putting your head before your heart, and your head is telling you to tell him! It's not right that one boy, one stupid boy can do this to you! _And with that she collapsed onto her bed and started crying into her pillow. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry gave a perfunctory knock before entering Hermione's room. She was laying face down on her bed crying her eyes out. Harry immediately felt a wave of rage crash over him. His first thoughts were _who hurt her, who hurt my Hermione, and where can I find him so that I can bash his brains out! _Harry had no idea that it was he that Hermione was crying over. 

"Herm, are you alright, what happened?" Harry said in a concerned voice.

Hermione lifted her face from the pillow. _Harry, what's he doing in here, I didn't even hear him come in. _Seeing his face brought back a whole new wave of pain so she immediately buried her face into her pillow again to hide the fresh onslaught of tears from him. 

Harry strode over to the bed and sat down. He pulled her up into a sitting position so that she could cry into his shoulder and put his arm around her. He sat there stroking her hair, only making her cry harder. 

__

I shouldn't be doing this, Harry thought to himself, _she's obviously been hurt, I shouldn't be taking advantage of that. But this feels so right. _ At the same time, Hermione was thinking about how wonderful Harry was to care about her this much. She could stay here forever in his arms. 

About half an hour later Harry noticed that the racking sobs had ceased to jar Hermione's frail body. _Usually so vivacious and full of confidence, in sleep she seemed somehow diminished, no that wasn't right, just gentler, but no less beautiful. _He lifted her feet and placed her gently on the bed, kissing her temple as he covered her up with her quilt. _His Hermione, his wonderful, sweet, beautiful Hermione. No, she wasn't *his*. He, the great Harry Potter couldn't even tell a girl how he felt about her. Oh, he had been on several dates before, but what was the point, none of those girls had known him like Hermione like Hermione knew him. She had been through everything with him. She had been constantly by his side in the fight against Voldemort. She was always there with the answers, the right name or spell or book. Had he ever thanked her, had he ever told her how wonderful she was, _he asked himself bitterly. _Not that he could recall, Because I was a bloody stupid dolt! He had spent so much time looking for the right person, and she had been sitting in the library the whole time. And now it was too late, she had found someone else, someone good enough to cry over. And if he **ever** found out who had made her cry like that he would make them sorry that they had ever been born!_

He sat down in a chair and just watched her sleep for a few minutes before standing up and walking out of the room, closing the door silently behind him. He turned around in front of the door and muttered "Zalherzan". No one else would be able to get into her room until she had rested and recovered. Harry's mind suddenly went back to the last day of school on their fourth year before he had left with the Dursley's. _Hermione had kissed him. His face still tingled at the memory of that moment. Harry sighed in regret. He knew he had no chance with the beautiful, popular, and ever intelligent Hermione Granger. She had been surrounded by guys since her 5th year at Hogwarts. And she had shown absolutely no interest in him to this point. Maybe he should talk to Remus for advice about her. If anyone would know what to do about Hermione, Lupin would. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N~ Thank you for all the nice reviews, I've got about 9 chapters written out on paper, it's just finding time around school to type and post all this stuff. Not to mention that sometimes Fanfic decides to be communist and not let me post stuff, thanks for hanging in there, now things start getting better. 

A/N~ Oh, mushy romantic stuff warning, this story is just perfect for a hopeless romantic like myself, so if you want adventure plot, or big problems for the characters, you are at the wrong story. 

A/N~ Last one I promise, you all know the drill, the characters are JKR, the story is mine except for parts blatantly stolen from other stories, I mention that at the parts. Read and Review! Enjoy. 

Hermione woke up with a start, she hadn't remembered even going to bed last night. In fact, the last thing that she remembered was crying into Harry's shoulder. _Oh God, she had fallen asleep in Harry's arms. This was both wonderful and terrible. _ _That had been one of the best nights of her life, it had been almost perfect. In fact it would have been perfect if he had only known how she felt, and if he had returned those feelings. _That thought was so depressing that she almost decided to go back to bed and hide under the covers again. Only her force of will allowed her to stand up and open the door and look outside. She walked down the hall to Harry's room and knocked on the door. Harry opened the door with a smile. 

(A/N~ This takes place during Christmas break, and Harry and Hermione have their own rooms because they are the Head students.)

"Oh good, you're awake, I was getting a little worried. Are you okay now?" He continued in a concerned voice. "I wanted to talk to you about last night"

"Umm, okay" she replied, knowing that he would continue whether she wanted him to or not.

"Are you sure you're okay," Harry said, "Because I want to know who did that to you and where I can find him." Hermione gave him a strange look, but remained silent, so he continued, "look, someone obviously hurt you very badly, and no one hurts you without dealing with me first. I'm your friend! I just want to umm, "talk" with this guy" 

Hermione gave Harry another long look as she walked away shaking her head. _I can't believe how dense he is, and how like a big brother. Being Harry's little sister would be worse than being his best friend. I guess that's just another problem to add to my list. I hope Remus will be able to help,_ she thought as she started to recite the words to the spell.

A/N~ now, I know no one really wants to read several hours of Hermione performing a complicated spell, and even if you did I didn't want to write it. For all you fanatics out there Hermione uses an adaptation of a werewolf tracing spell to find the Teacher's quarters (they're hidden by spells from the students, oh and Remus is DADA teacher again). Then she follows the trail the spell leaves.

"Professor Lupin?" Hermione said hesitantly as she knocked on Remus's door. 

"Hermione," he said looking startled as he opened the door, "This is a surprise, please come in."

"Is this a bad time Professor, because I can come back later if it is…"

"Oh, no of course not, I always have time for my best student" (no, he is not hitting on her, if you want that go read Katie D.'s story) "I'm just surprised that you were able to find me, I thought the teacher's quarters were hidden from the students."

"Oh, they are," replied Hermione, "it was very difficult to find you, but I really need to talk to someone, and you were the only person I could think of"

"Okay, of course you can talk to me Hermione, what's the problem?"

"Well, I guess I just have to say it, I'm in love with Harry. I spent all of last night crying about him, and when he came in to check on me he came over and held me and I fell asleep in his arms"

Remus let out a huge breath, "Oh, boy. That wasn't what I was expecting. Question, how did I go from DADA professor to the Love advice professor. Why couldn't you have had a simple problem, you know like an evil that you unleashed, a pet demon or the reappearance of Voldemort. Something along those lines? Herm, I hope you understand that I know about zilch in this subject area. I didn't date a lot in school because of my little problem."

"But you know Harry as well as me, he confides in you, and you don't have these little biases like me" 

"Well, this may be a shot in the dark, but have you considered telling Harry how you feel?"

Re-sorry, Professor Lupin, I can't! What if he doesn't feel the same way about me that I feel about him, our wonderful friendship will be ruined. I just…, I just…, I just don't know what to do" she ended with a wail. 

"Did you ever consider that Harry might have the same feelings towards you, It's not unheard of you know, I happen to know two people who were in a very similar situation, or I used to know them." Remus finished in a low voice.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Lily and James Potter" Remus replied softly. "Why don't you just talk to Harry, I'm sure he will understand."

"I'll try," said Hermione, "I've tried before, but the words just stop before they leave my lips. I'm just too scared." She finished hopelessly.

"Hermione, you are one of the smartest and bravest people I know, don give me any crap about being scared. You've been able to do everything you put your mind to, you can certainly do this, " Remus almost shouted. This got a small smile out of Hermione. "Anyway, " he continued in a calmer voice, "if you don't do something about this now, you will spend the rest of your life wondering what would have happened. Trust me on this one."

From his tone Hermione could tell not to inquire further. "Thank you very much Professor Lupin, I appreciate your advice." She said in a somber tone, "I'm going to go upstairs now and cry a bit more before a destroy a friendship. I'll see you tomorrow in class. Goodnight Remus." Hermione walked through the door feeling mixed emotions. _She agreed with Remus,_ _she **should** tell Harry, but she didn't want to. _Hermione went back to her room and locked the door with a spell and bolt and proceeded to cry her heart out until she fell asleep. 

~~~ 

Unbeknownst to Hermione, Harry was seeking the advice of their close friend Remus Lupin as well. As Harry walked down to the Great Hall before supper, he stopped by Hermione's room, she was crying again. He tried the door, but it was locked. He could have opened the door if he was so inclined, but he chose to follow her wishes, a locked door meant that she wanted to be left alone. Harry continued down the stairs until he saw Lupin, also going downstairs for supper. "Re- I mean – Professor Lupin," can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Well, _I'm _certainly popular today," Remus replied, "you're the second person today to ask for my wonderful and glorious advice. Here, we can sit down in my office and chat for a bit then." They stepped inside his office (well duh, for who ever couldn't figure that one out) "Please sit down Harry," Professor Lupin said with a smile. "Nowh, vhat seems to ve zee provlem?" He said with an unidentifiable accent. 

"Remus, that is by far, the worst Sean Connary accent I have _ever_ heard." Harry said barely suppressing laughter. 

"It was supposed to be Freud." Lupin said looking injured. "Moving on, what is the problem?"

"Umm, I think I'm in love with Hermione." Harry said blushing a dark red. 

A/N~ and I'm going to end this chapter right here so that I will get reviews begging me to continue, and because it is 1:10am EST and I am exhausted, but I had to finish this chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N~ Ok, thank you all for your nice reviews. I don't have school today so I can stay home all day and write. HTW begged for the next chapter so here it is. And it is incredibly long so it will take me forever to type this. I just want you all to know that I am blowing off MORP for this (it's a school dance). Well, this is where things get interesting, off we go!

A/N ~ the Characters are JKR's the story is mine with a few blatantly stolen scenes and phrases from PoU by Lori, The Draco stories by Cassandra Claire and my friend Katie D. and of course, David Eddings. 

"Oh," replied Remus mildly, while doing an admirable job of containing his laughter, "I see."

"Okay," said Harry, "so what do you suggest?"

"Well, why don't you tell me a little bit more about this than 'I _think_ I'm in love with her'. I'd like you to determine if this is just simple infatuation before you rush into something that will end up hurting you both."

"Oh," said Harry running his fingers through his hair, "I've said all this about a million times in my head, but I've never put it to words before. Umm, well, she's Hermione. She's one of my best friends. She's always there for me. I can always talk to her about anything. She knows my deepest darkest and most embarrassing secrets. And she's the only one that I would trust with that knowledge. She always has that little piece of information that we overlooked, mainly because her first course of action is to head to the library" Harry smiled wryly "and she's saved my arse more times that I'd care to count. She's one of the most intelligent people I've ever met, she's incredibly witty, and she's also drop dead gorgeous. I don't know how I possibly could have missed that for so long, no one else has." As Harry paused for breath Remus cut in.

"Now, Harry, do you have feelings for Hermione just because she's beautiful. That's perfectly normal, but Hermione is not going to date some one based on their opinion of her looks. You and I both know that."

"It's not just that, It's certainly an added bonus, but love Hermione, with or without a lovely façade. Last night," Harry continued in a somber tone, "I came in to say good night and she was laying on her bed just sobbing. Do you know what my first thoughts were? I wanted to know who had hurt my Hermione, and where I could find him so that I could punch his lights out. Then I held her and she buried her face in my shoulder and just cried. She fell asleep in my arms that night, and somehow it just felt… I don't know, Right. Like it was meant to be." Harry stopped and let a huge breath out. "Am I making any sense here, because you're staring at me with a totally vacant expression."

"No, no, it's not you Harry, I was just remembering a similar conversation with your father" Remus said with a small smile.

~~~ 

"Mooney, what am I going to do?" said James while pacing the room.

"Well, first I'd stop trying to burn a hole in the carpet with your feet. James you have to calm down. I know that Lily means everything to you, but wearing yourself into a comatose state with all this stress will not impress her. You should just talk to Lily, I know that she likes you, otherwise she wouldn't be such a wreck at your Quidditch matches. I have bruises on my arms from where she's grabbed me when you play. Prongs, just tell her. I really can't take much more of this. Just tell her," Remus said with exasperation.

~~~

"Remus, you're his best friend," said Lily as she took out her frustration on an unoffending pillow. "Why won't he pay attention to me! This man is a complete idiot, what do I have to do, go up to him grab his ears and kiss him in front of the whole school. He is so incredibly dense! I think I'm going to scream."

"Lily, please don't scream, I'll talk to James, just please. Don't scream. " 

~~~ 

Present

"Why are you laughing?" Harry said while quickly standing up. "Because I assure you that I don't find anything about my scenario funny at all. The person that I love is sitting behind a locked door in her room crying about some idiot sod who broke her heart. And she won't even tell me who it is so that I can kill him. This isn't even remotely funny."

"Harry, calm down," Remus said still laughing "I'm laughing because this is so similar to what your parents went through, and because I know who broke Hermione's heart. Remember when I told you that my advise was getting popular, Hermione tracked me down today and wanted my advise about how to deal with the person who was making her cry, Harry Potter."

"What, don't stop, tell me who it is"

"No, Harry, you don't understand, the person is _you_. Hermione is in love with you and she thinks that you don't love her back. Ah, well I can tell that this is a complete surprise to you. She was going to tell you tomorrow morning, so I would suggest that you save her a lot of pain and embarrassment and talk to her tonight. Well, don't just stand there staring at me, I'm sure you'd much rather look at her pretty face than mine." Lupin smiled and then leaned back in his chair looking very pleased with himself. _And now that that's solved, I can go eat._

Harry nearly ran up the stairs to Hermione's room. He reached the door and tried to open it. It was locked "Herm," Harry said, we need to talk.

"No, I don't think so, I'm fine, just go downstairs and eat your dinner." Hermione said in a bitter voice. 

"I don't think I can do that." Harry replied, "Alohomora." The door opened and he saw Hermione sitting on her bed, her face streaked with tears, still wiping streaming eyes. She was clutching a very wet and battered pillow. "Hermione, it's okay, it's going to be okay. I just talked to Remus." Harry said quietly. 

"He told you?!" Hermione began, her voice full of incredulous rage, "I thought I could trust him, that…" She didn't get to finish saying exactly what Remus was because Harry strode over to the bed where she was sitting and cut off her angry words with a kiss. Hermione had been kissed before, but not like this, never like this and never with Harry. She could think of a hundred reasons why she shouldn't be doing this. Why this should stop right now. But Hermione didn't want to stop. She really couldn't concentrate on anything but the glorious feeling of Harry's lips pressed against her own. And how every part of her body was tingling. And how he smelled like pine soap, broom cleaner, and something else distinctly his own. Hermione felt herself drowning in the deep green pools of his eyes before shutting her own. She didn't really care how wrong this was, it just felt so right…

(No! They haven't done anything but kiss, nor will they yet. Remove thy mind from the gutter. Although, it would be a perfect time, no one knows where they are, they have a long stretch of uninterrupted time, hmm… NO!)

R/R ~ Thanks for all the great reviews faithful fanfic readers. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N ~ This is a really short chapter, but from the overwhelming reviews I just had to get this out. And I kinda figured that if I didn't I might end up with death threats in my email. No, it's not done, I've got 4 more chapters at least, we just have to wait for me to type them. This is mostly fluff, so enjoy

Thankyou's ~ to all the people who have reviewed it so far. I feel very loved. *tear* And for individual thanks…HGW, Isabella, Lynet Weasly (never doubt the good ship H/H!) Su (Lupin is back because of Katie D. and because he's a great teacher and can do Lily and James flashbacks) Crystal Music (yea for fluff), Amelia (long live the good ship H/H!). Tiger Lily, Sarah (they will wait for chapter 8 or 9, hehehe), Silver, and of course my fellow coconspirators who have read and edited my handwritten chapters attempting to read my hieroglyphics, Katie, Katie D. (fellow fanfic author), Laura (future fanfic author), and Shannon. On to the story!

"We really _should_ talk about this" Harry said as they came up for air. 

"Harry, I say this in the nicest possible way, Shut up!" Hermione replied as she pulled Harry back towards her.

"Herm," Harry began. 

"Isn't there something else that you should be doing with your mouth." Hermione said in a slightly irritated tone of voice. Several minutes of Kissing (I warned you about the fluff) Harry reluctantly broke off the kiss. He knew that no matter how nice it was, they really _did _need to talk. Hermione pulled slightly back from him and looked at him. "I suppose you're right, but after we talk…" she said with an impish smile on her face. Harry felt himself smiling back involuntarily. _She looked so cute! But back to business_ he thought as he controlled his facial features.

"I can't believe that we've been madly in love with each other for years and neither of us knew a thing about it." Hermione said as she turned to snuggle into Harry's embrace. "I mean, it's not like we don't see each other every bloody day. Do you have any idea what their first words will be?" She said with a giggle

"Whose words?" Said Harry smiling in spite of himself. 

"Everybody's, They'll want to know what took us so long!" She finished turning her head so that he could see her smile. 

"This is truly so amazing. I've dreamed of this so many times, and it's finally come true." Harry said.

"Hmm, if you're so great at predicting things, how come you don't have a better grade in Divination?" Hermione said in a mock scolding tone. 

"I just can't believe that I'm not going to wake up in two minutes" Harry continued with a small sigh. "Herm, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you like that. I would never hurt you, not in a million years. I never want to make you cry. If it helps, my first thoughts were centered around slow and painful deaths to the guy who had hurt you."

"Harry, I know you would never hurt me and I know that you just want to protect me, but if you hurt the person who was making me cry, I will be seriously put out with you. Besides, I don't think I need to cry over him any longer. He's being pretty sweet and romantic at the moment." Hermione said as she tucked her head under his chin. They were content to just sit there with each other for several minutes. 

Hermione, (finally _his_ Hermione) had turned around and was walking two fingers up his chest to his lips. "If we're done talking now…" She trailed off, pulling him close and kissing him, effectively putting all other thoughts out of his mind. 

A/N ~ I told you it was a short chapter with lots of H/H fluff. And no! They're still just Kissing. (What did I tell you about the gutter!) R/R ~ much love to me! (see, you've given me a big head from all these great reviews. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N ~ to my loyal readers. Sorry this took me so long to get out. It's really long and I type rather slowly. More fluff, a little serious stuff but then more fluff. For those of you who want them to do more than just kiss, hold on, Hermione is not that kind of girl and Harry would never pressure her into something like that. Wait until chapter 8. Oh, and I'm really sorry if I confuse anyone, in my mind I'm on like chapter 10, so just hang in there with me. 

Again the characters belong to JKR, most of the story belongs to me. I don't think I really stole anything this time. Enjoy.

Chapter 6

9:00 p.m.

Hermione had fallen asleep in his arms again. This time she was smiling and peaceful. Harry laid her on the bed, careful not to wake her, gently kissing her lips this time before covering her up with the quilt. _This is beginning to become a habit,_ he thought ruefully smoothing his hair with his fingers, _oh well, there are worse ways to spend an evening. _Harry just stood there watching her sleep for a few minutes. _She's so beautiful, like an angel sent from heaven just for me. Hermione, finally my Hermione. _Harry thought with a sigh as he turned around and walked out of her room. 

_It can't be true, it's to wonderful to be true_ Harry thought as he flopped down onto his bed. _I never in a million year believed that Hermione could love me. She's just so… so wonderful. Who would have thought that I would fall in love with my best friend. I mean, I just spent an hour with a beautiful woman, alone in her bedroom, and we spent the time just talking,… and kissing of course. _He amended. _ I guess I shouldn't be so surprised. I know every thing about her and she knows everything about me. If we were able to stay best friends under those conditions, I shouldn't be surprised that it turned to love. Everyone should fall in love with their best friend. _Harry thought. _You still can be best friends, but so much more. _

Harry drifted off into a peaceful sleep as his mind recalled the last hour. 

Hermione was still sleeping in her room, just as Harry had left her. She was also remembering,… the feel of his hands and mouth. The smell of his hair…(And I think that we're going to leave Hermione alone with her thoughts right now because they get kind of embarrassing after this. Moving on.)

~~~ 

8:00 a.m. the next morning

Harry quietly opened the door to Hermione's room. "Herm, you awake?" Harry said as he entered the room. He saw that she was still asleep so he quietly walked over to her and kissed her. (a/n~ hey, there have got to be worse ways to wake up) Her eyes opened and she looked surprised, and then changed to remembrance as she recalled the night before. Harry could feel her smile under the kiss. She put her hands in his and he pulled her up off the bed. 

"Good morning Harry" Hermione said with a smile. "Did you sleep well?" She asked as she grabbed a clean towel and headed to the bathroom. Harry responded by grabbing another towel and moving to follow her. 

"Harry, where do you think you're going?" Hermione asked in mock outraged tones. 

"I'm going to take a shower." Harry responded as if they were discussing the weather.

"Harry!" Hermione said in a shocked tone "You're not going to take a shower with me! Go use your own!"

"But I'd much rather use yours," Harry replied in a teasing tone. "Ow! Ok, ok, I'm going." Harry said in an injured tone as Hermione flicked him with her towel. Harry left the room grinning. 

Harry walked into his room planning to do what Hermione had suggested, take a shower. He saw Ron standing next to his closet with his arms folded across his chest. 

"Ron, what are you doing in here?" Harry said with surprise. 

"Okay, Harry, spill the beans, who is she?" Ron said in business like tones.

"Who's who?" Asked Harry, confused.

"The girl that you've deserted us for. We haven't seen you in days and you've been walking around with a happy grin on your face. We can put two and two together. And I think we deserve to meet the poor girl whose heart you're going to break."

"Ron, have you been eating purple beans again, you've gone mental. I have no idea what you're talking about. Why don't you lay down until the side effects go away." Harry said with a grin.

"Harry, as your best friend I have the right to pry into every detail of your personal life. It's my job. If Hermione were here right now, she'd tell you the same thing. Speaking of Hermione, I haven't seen her a lot lately either" Ron said as an idea formed in his mind. "I'll talk to you later Harry." Ron said as he left the room. 

Harry suddenly realized that he was still holding Hermione's lavender towel. _Well, I guess it won't take Ron too long to figure out what's happening._ Harry thought wryly as he looked at the towel. _It smells like her, like strawberries and cream, and something else that he couldn't put a name to. _Harry set the towel down and stepped into the shower. 

~~~ 

About 20 minutes later

Hermione stepped out of her shower, still laughing about how outrageous Harry was sometimes. _Although_, she thought as she wrapped a towel around her hair and then another around her body, _her shower would have been much more interesting with him. _She stepped out into her room to get dressed. She let out a small scream as she saw Harry sitting on her bed. 

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you, you take really long showers." Harry said.

"I have more hair to wash," she responded automatically, lapsing into their familiar argument. "Harry!" She said, "Didn't we discuss this about 25 minutes ago. Did I not make myself clear then?" 

"I wanted to return your towel" Harry said in injured tones, "What makes you think that I had any ulterior motives? Really Hermione, you always expect the worst of me." He said giving her a smile that made her go weak in the knees. "I'll just go now so that you can get dressed. Then we can go down to breakfast."

"Harry…" she began weakly "What am I going to do with you?" 

"I can suggest some things if you don't have any ideas." Harry said delicately.

"I give up, I'm sitting down now." Hermione said. 

Harry laughed as he exited the room. _That's what I love about her _Harry thought_ she can always make me laugh. I know that she's not like that, but it's so much fun to tease her about it. She wouldn't be my Hermione if she did the things that I suggested. _

About five minutes later Hermione opened the door, "You can come in now Harry, I'll be done drying my hair in a minute." Harry came into the room and heard the sounds of a blow dryer coming from the bathroom. He stopped and looked around her room. It was lavender with off white lace. _It showed a side of her personality that she rarely showed the rest of the world. She always appeared so confident, never doubting herself, always sure of the answer. It was almost a relief to realize that she was human, with doubts and fears like the rest of the world. And with her own idiosyncrasies like the fact that she like lavender. He would never have thought of her as a purple sort of person, but hey, you never know. He also noticed that she collected penguins. And it was all these qualities that made her so endearing to him. _

The bathroom door opened and Hermione stepped out. Harry was just staring at her. _Is something wrong, did I put my robe on backwards or something _she thought frantically. "Hellooo, earth to Harry, come in Harry, is something wrong?" 

"What, no, oh no, you look lovely, I was just thinking" Harry replied absentmindedly rubbing the back of his head. _She is so beautiful, I am the luckiest man alive. _

"Okay then, let's go down to breakfast, I'm starving" Hermione took his hand and they walked down to breakfast.

A/N ~ No, it's not done yet, and I guess I lied about it being ridiculously long, I reread it and changed about have the stuff in it. Now on to the thanks section. 

Thank you lots and lots to all the people who reviewed it. Corinne feels very loved. Kyle L. Princess Luna, yes, they're in their seventh year. Harry and Hermione 4eva. [**§µîçîðå£ §k¥_Wå£kê®**][1]. Griff. Spookygirl. Ginny Potter, please refrain from sending me hexes, if you do then you'll never find out what happens. Pie, Saturn-Star, Claudine yes, it would be nice to have a Remus hotline #. Amy Sisson. Sarah. Sandra Solaria Dees. Da Fluff Princess. And finally, My wonderful friends with who this would not be possible. Katie, Shannon, and Laura. And of course the wonderful Katie D. If you're waiting for me to post the next chapter read my other story or one of Katie D.'s, who by the way is a much better author than me. Until the next Chapter!

   [1]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=16645



	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer ~ The characters are mine, the story is JKR's, wait I got that backwards. Reverse it and don't sue me please. 

Second Disclaimer ~ I take no responsibility for anything the characters say, think or do, so don't flame me. 

A/N ~ In case I didn't say this, this story takes place during Christmas break. There is a good chance I didn't say it because I knew it so obviously everyone else does too. (I have a habit of thinking other people are psychic) so here it is. Oh, and this is a really crappy chapter that was written amidst writer's block, so be kind. 

Chapter 7

12:00pm

Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Justin, Lavender and Seamus were having a snowball fight outside Hagrid's cabin. It had started out girls against boys, but then Harry threw a snowball at Ron, and Ron threw one at Seamus so it quickly became an all out snow war. 

(A/N ~ I like this quote, it inspired the start of this chapter. 'No one will ever win the battle of the sexes, there's too much fraternizing with the enemy" Henry Kissinger) 

After all parties were thoroughly exhausted and covered in snow, they decided to tramp back up to the castle for hot chocolate. Suddenly Ron said, "Hey, where're Harry and Hermione?"

"I bet they're just visiting Hagrid," Justin replied. 

" I don't know," said Ron suspiciously, "d'y'think that _Hermione_ could be Harry's new girlfriend" 

"No, that would be too weird" Seamus said making a face.

"Ooh, if that true it would be so cute, they would make the perfect couple." Lavender said with a giggle.

"Harry was awful evasive when I asked him about it this morning, we haven't seen either of them in days. Hermione's always in her room and Harry's been no where to be seen." Ron said pensively.

"It _would_ make sense." Justin said, scratching his head. 

"And y'know what else," Ron said snapping his fingers, "This morning when I talked to Harry he was holding a lavender towel. Hermione's room is lavender! It all fits" 

"Oh, Harry is so dead. We are going to make his life a living hell. This is going to be so much fun." Seamus said not bothering to hide the glee in his voice. 

"Oh my, and _how_ old are you?" Ginny said sounding disgusted. "No wonder Harry didn't tell you. If what you suspect _is_ true, then I want your word that you won't bother Harry about it. Not a word you hear me! And I'm not doing this for Harry, contrary to what you all might believe; I'm doing it for Hermione. She's my friend and I won't have you making her last year a misery!"

"Yes, Ginny's right, you shouldn't do something like that to Hermione." Lavender declared. (a/n girls have to stick together)

Ron, Justin, and Seamus stared at the ceiling looking innocent. "Okay Ginny, we won't say anything to Harry or Hermione, we promise." Ron said as Justin and Seamus elbowed him in the side. Ginny glared at him looking suspicious until she and Lavender turned around and walked into the castle. 

~~~ 

After spending about five minutes kissing in a snow bank, Harry and Hermione got cold so they decided to go in and visit Hagrid. Two cups of hot chocolate later they bid Hagrid goodbye and started the long walk back to the castle. 

(A/N ~ this next paragraph is for all of you who think that my Harry is turning into a perv. He's not! This is really awkward, but I felt the need to correct your misconceptions.)

"Hermione," Harry began, "I'm sorry about this morning. I was just teasing, I would _never_ expect something like that from you."

"Harry," Hermione said in exasperated tones, "I know that, you big dolt. If I thought that you really meant those things you would be spending time as a turnip right now."

"I am _not_ a dolt." Harry said in an injured tone. "You have until the count of five to apologize." Harry finished primly.

"Or what?" Said Hermione with a smile, "I can take you."

"In your dreams. Onnnnnee, twoooooo, threefourfive" Harry said as he began to chase her. 

"You wouldn't _dare_" Hermione shrieked as Harry ran towards her. "Harry, don't you dare tickle me! I'll…I'll…I'll turn you into a newt!" "Harry!" Hermione squealed as Harry caught her. He immediately started tickling her ribs. She was laughing too hard to breathe, let alone say an incantation. Hermione retaliated by tickling Harry under his chin and behind his knees, places that she knew from experience to be very ticklish. They rolled around in the snow a bit more until Hermione pinned Harry and was sitting on his chest. "D'you give up?" She said, panting for breath. 

"Yes, I concede." Harry said before he jumped up and rolled over effectively pinning _Hermione _to the ground. "I concede that I win." He grinned. 

"Hey, no fair, you're supposed to let _me _win." Said Hermione smiling back up at Harry.

"Oh, and why would that be?" Harry asked. 

"Because I'm cuter!" Hermione said brightly. 

"I'd have to agree with that." Harry said. "Okay, you win." Hermione smiled at this before reaching up and cupping his face in his hands and kissing him. 

A/N ~ NO! They haven't done anything yet. Mind out of gutter! Wait until the next chapter. 

Thank you to ~ Claudine, Princesstulip, Griff, QuiggleMastr, Sarah, and Pie for reviewing. And thank you to Laura who helped me work through my writer's block so that I could finish this terrible chapter (she wouldn't let me just skip it). And Thank You Thank You Thank You Forever and Ever to Katie D. She is a wonderful writer and person and she has tried to decipher my hieroglyphics to edit this story. 

Author's Poll ~ Does anybody by any chance want a plot, because I can try if you want. Just let me know in your reviews. If you have any ideas then email me. Thanks for your input,

A very stressed Corinne Cassandra


	8. Chapter 8

Ok I've learned that you don't want a plot.

This is it, the one you've all been waiting for……… dum dum dum dum dum dum 

Snoging! 

Disclaimer ~ If you think you've seen it before then it's not mine, don't sue. I have stolen much from Lori's PoU. Go read it for some real writing. 

A/N ~ There is sweetness and mush, and there is snoging. You have been warned.

A/N ~ Oh, and the Yule ball has been reinstated because Dumbledore liked it and because it was a good setting. The triwizard tournament is not going on right now. 

Chapter 8

The night of the Yule Ball

Ten minutes before the Yule ball was scheduled to start Hermione stepped out of the bathroom where she had spent the last two hours getting ready. She was wearing a high necked, sleeveless silver robe that seemed to shimmer when she moved. Her thick silky golden brown hair was pulled up into an elegant french twist. She seemed to float instead of walk under her long gown. (Oh, to own that dress!) Harry suddenly felt ver oafish and awkward in his emerald green dress robes (I personally think that he should be wearing a tux because guys look so hott in tuxes, but that would be out of character so I guess it's dress robes). They matched his eyes perfectly and set off his black hair. "Oh, Herm." He breathed. "You look… indescribably lovely."

"Oh, I bet you say that to all the girls." Hermione said as she took a step towards Harry. "Do you really think so?" She tried to keep the note of pleading out of her voice. 

"Of course I think so," Harry said. "Number one, I have eyes, and number two, I've seen you in transfiguration, if I lied to you I can see myself spending the rest of my life as a ferret. OW!" He exclaimed as Hermione hit him playfully in the shoulder. "No hitting!" He said, grabbing the offending hand and kissing her fingertips and arm up to her lips. 

Suddenly Ron knocked on the door, "Harry tell Hermione to hurry up, we're going to be late. I'm sure she looks beautiful. I'm meeting Lavender in the Great Hall at seven sharp, and that's when I'm going to get there." Both Harry and Hermione turned red and looked at each other. "That would have been _so_ embarrassing if he had come in." Hermione whispered to Harry. "I don't want anyone to find out, I think I'd like to keep you all to myself a bit, without our immature friends teasing us."

"I whole-heartedly agree." Harry said as they walked out the door where an impatient Ron was waiting for them. 

"Took you long enough," Ron said as they walked down to the Great Hall. "What were you too doing in there anyway?"

"I was fixing my makeup." Replied Hermione with a straight face. "And you have yet to tell me how beautiful I look, Ron!"

They walked into the Great Hall where Lavender was waiting. "I think _both_ of you look beautiful." Ron said magnanimously. 

"Shall we go in?" Harry asked, holding out his arm to Hermione. 

"Yes, I think we shall." Hermione responded placing her fingertips lightly on his outstretched arm. They walked into the Great Hall, where a magnificent feast had been laid on the tables. As they began eating, Harry stared at Hermione wistfully, wondering if she knew how cute she was when she ate. He started mentally berating himself, then he remembered, _I'm allowed to think that she's adorable! _ A slightly silly and bemused smile started to spread across Harry's face. "What's so funny Harry?" Hermione whispered as she bent to pick up her napkin.

"Oh, nothing," Harry replied, "I was just thinking about how I am the luckiest man alive, because I'm with you tonight." 

"Oh Harry, what am I going to do with you?" She said amused and exasperated at the same time. 

"I've got a few ideas…" Harry trailed off. 

"Stop it, right now!" Hermione said firmly.

The orchestra started up with a waltz, so Harry was saved from being turned into a small rodent as he led Hermione out onto the dance floor. He held one of her hands in his own, her other resting on his shoulder and his around her waist. They danced until the end of the ball. 

Harry and Hermione went back upstairs. Harry planned on telling Hermione goodnight before going to his own room. He went into her room to kiss her goodnight. She had taken down her hair on the way up the stairs so it was falling around her face. She kicked off her heels (as in shoes) as she walked in the door and then turned around and stood on tiptoe to kiss Harry. Their lips met and Hermione's hands were looped loosely around Harry's neck, and his were cupping her face. Suddenly it was like a fire spread through them. Harry reached down and picked her up, she turned her head not breaking the kiss. He carried her over to the bed and gently laid her down. "Wait" she mumbled against his lips. She reached for her wand and muttered a spell to herself. Then she reached up and pulled him towards her. (I am going to gracefully remove myself from this scene because I happen to respect Hermione too much to invade on this private moment. Let's just suffice to say that there were two dress robes on the floor before the night was over. Now we'll just leave and let them enjoy themselves.)

Thank You ~ Magicalzap, Serenity, A-man, Katie D., Sarah, Nikki, Pie, Marion, Who ever wanted Herm to shower with Harry, Sara Potter, and everyone else who reviewed. Sorry if I missed anyone. And Thank You to My inspirations, Katie D. from whom I stole much in this chapter, Lori from whom I also stole much. And wonderful Laura who proofread this. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N ~ Ok, this chapter is probably one of my favorites. But I don't have anymore prewritten so it may take a couple days to get out. I apologize if this inconveniences you, but I need sleep, and I have to go to school. Oh, and this is fluff, much fluff, but lots of fun! Enjoy. 

Disclaimer ~ If anything looks familiar then I stole it from JKR. Oh yeah, or Lori. Don't sue. 

Chapter 9

The next morning

Hermione opened her eyes and saw Harry's sleeping face next to hers. His hair was tousled from the night before. _And no wonder_ she thought with amusement, all the memories flooding back. She kissed his forehead and started to disentangle herself from the tangled sheets. Harry opened his eyes, smiled (swoon) and pulled her back towards him. Hermione relaxed and let herself be pulled back into his embrace where he began kissing the back of her neck. Hermione looked up at her wall and saw the time on her clock. "Harry do you realize that it's 10:00 a.m. We missed breakfast, we _both_ missed breakfast. Everyone's going to think that…"

"That we were shagging last night after the ball, so what, we were. I seem to remember that quite clearly." Harry finished with a grin. 

"Harry, I thought we weren't going to tell anyone, Ron and everybody will just tease us. And our reputations, Snape is going to have a hay day if McGonagall doesn't expel us first." Hermione said in a panicked voice. 

"Herm, you need to calm down. Neither of us will be expelled, Snape makes our lives miserable anyway. And to everybody else we don't have to confirm anything, let 'em gossip." Harry declared. "I don't care, I just woke up holding the most beautiful woman in the world in my arms, what ever they say it's worth it!"

"Harry, that is so sweet, and perfect. Do you practice this or something?" Hermione teased.

"Haven't you heard, I am Harry Potter, practically perfect in every way. Head boy, Quidditch star, very cute, and charmer of women." Harry replied looking very proud.

"Well take this Charm boy!" Hermione said as she bashed Harry over the head with a pillow.

"Hey, no fair!" Harry said as he retaliated. Pretty soon the room was covered in feathers, and the pillow fight had turned into tickling, and tickling in to kissing, and kissing into snoging, and then back into kissing. 

Hermione's head was lying on Harry's chest and Harry was tickling her face with a loose feather. They heard a knock on the door, "Hermione, y'in there?" Ron said. 

Hermione ducked under the covers to stifle her giggles. "Just don't say anything and he will go away." Harry whispered. 

"Herm?" Ron said again. "Okay then" he said. Harry and Hermione brought their heads back up from under the covers and looked at each other, trying not to laugh. Suddenly the door opened and Ron saw Harry and Hermione. He turned bright red and muttered something, quickly closing the door. 

As soon as Ron exited the room he burst in to gales of laughter. "So, were we right?" Seamus said, "are they together?" 

"Yes," replied Ron gasping for breath. "That was soooo embarrassing, I can't believe I just did that. That was something that I really did _not _want to see!" He said empathetically.

"I can't believe you did that either Ron Weasly!" Ginny said as she came up the stairs. "Spying on your best friends, you ought to be ashamed of yourself! And especially after telling me that you wouldn't!" She stood there and glared at him. Suddenly she said, "I wonder how long this has been going on though, they managed to hide it rather well until last night. I'm rather surprised Hermione at least didn't think to lock the door and soundproof the room."

"No _wonder _it took Hermione that long to get ready last night, I knew no one could really take two hours to get ready for a dance." Ron said.

"_I _did," Ginny said as she punched her older brother in the arm, "and so did Lavender! Girls just take a long time to get ready."

"Well they have to come out sometime." Justin said, "We'll just have to talk to them then. Until then, let's leave them alone."

"But," Ron and Seamus began, as Ginny gave a firm no and led them down the stairs. 

Hermione laughed as Harry struggled to sit up amidst the tangle of bed sheets around them. Harry looked rather annoyed. "I can't believe that Ron would just walk into _your_ room like that. This is going to be hell isn't it. I am going to kill him!" Harry said angrily. 

"Now who's overreacting?" Hermione said looking amused. "Harry, calm down. And what happened to my knight in shining armor who didn't _care_ if anyone teased him. Personally, I think that if being teased is the only price for getting to be with you it's way worth it." She finished as she absently finger combed his hair. _He really does have lovely hair_ she thought to herself. _It's so soft and long and black. I love the way it just lays every which way._ "Well, come on Harry, it's time to face the music." Hermione said as she stood up. 

"Couldn't we just stay in here for ever?" Harry asked as he tried to pull her back into bed. 

"Nope." She said pulling him up. "As nice as that would be, I'm getting hungry. You can hid if you want, but you'll have to hide in your own room, because I'm going down to the kitchen to get some food." 

"Well, when you put it that way it doesn't sound as appealing." Harry said with a smile. He got out of bed and they got showered and dressed (Harry summoned some clothes from his room) and went downstairs. As no one was in class _everyone_ was waiting in the Great Hall for the Head Boy and Girl to make their appearance. 

"Oh God," Hermione muttered as she grasped Harry's hand tighter. "They all know don't they."

"Apparently." Harry replied giving her hand a little squeeze. They walked over to their usual table where a beautiful breakfast had been spread for them. 

"We thought you might be hungry after the night you had." Ron explained, grinning. 

"Ron," Harry began angrily.

"No," Hermione said quietly. In a louder voice she said, "Ron, if you don't give me an reasonable explanation and apology for what happened this morning in the next two minutes you will be spending the rest of your life as a very ugly turnip. You had absolutely no right to go into my room without permission!"

"Well, Hermione, we were worried about you, from the screams we heard coming from your room, last night and this morning, we wanted to make sure you weren't hurt." Ron said with a smirk. "I'm sorry if I startled you, but when you didn't respond when I knocked on the door I felt that as your friend I was obligated to investigate. I _never_ expected to find you in there with Harry." He finished with mock innocence. 

"Ron Weasly, that is the biggest load of crap I have ever heard." Ginny said. "These are your friend, you should be happy for them, and you should let them keep their private lives just that _private!_"

"But it's so much more fun to make them public." A voice in the crowed said. The silence was broken. Amidst the clamor and cat calls Harry and Hermione caught snippets of conversations, "I can't believe it, the Head Boy and Girl!" "She never slept with me when_ I _was dating her." "In school! They're only 17!" "I wonder how long they've been dating." Hermione immediately turned red and put her head down on the table. Harry stood up.

"Yes," he said. "Hermione and I are dating, anything that you may think you know or may have heard from my so called friend," Harry shot a glare at Ron, "Is probably false. If you have any questions then ask me directly, to my face as opposed to whispering behind my back. Now if you would excuse us, we'd like to eat our breakfast in peace." Harry sat back down and defiantly began eating the food spread out in front of them. Hermione lifted her head and kissed Harry's cheek before starting her own breakfast. Most of their 'audience' cheered and then started to file out of the Great Hall. 

Yea! I wasn't done with this chapter so I finished it while I was typing and it turned out okay. I was a little worried. But it's ok and very fluffy. Hey does anybody want a little plot, excuse me, fluff twist (there is no plot!). I could have Ron really be in love with Hermione, hmmm. Something to consider. 

Now on to the thank you's

Thank You to ~ everyone who reviewed, sorry if I miss anyone. Cristina. Katie D., You are a seriously twisted individual. Yeah I know what you mean about an accident, that's why I put it in there. Um, yeah, I think Harry defeated Voldemort last year, or maybe I just forgot. Le Chat de la Lune (cat of the moon, very nice sn.) Thank you very much. Griff, and no, use your imagination. Emily. Anon. Rory. Michelle. Nikki. Gabrielle D. and Sarah. Corinne feels very loved. She is happy *smiling*. And thank you to Katie D., Laura, Katie, and Shannon. You all have inspired me to write this story (well, that and my pathetic love life), so I'm not sure if that is a complement. Oh well. Lots of love for everyone. R&R 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N ~ Ok here we go, this is a very very long chapter that I have to type. This is not very good, most of it was written with writer's block, with a few bits of inspiration placed sparsely in there. There are a few inside jokes, but as many of my readers are close friends, they will get them. For those of you who aren't, they really aren't that funny because we have a perverse sense of humor. Moving on.

Disclaimer ~ Um, let's see here, I stole stuff from JKR, Katie D., Lori, and I think that's it. If I stole more I apologize. Lets just add David Eddings, Tamora Pierce and Cassandra Claire to the list for good measure. Enjoy.

Chapter 10

Hermione finished her breakfast in silence and looked over at Harry. "I can't believe you just did that." She said, still blushing. "I was about to die when I heard the things those people were saying. I mean it, I would have spontaneously combusted right there on the spot."

"I just decided that everyone is going to gossip no matter what. I don't care what they say, I love you, not my reputation, not the opinions of everyone else. I decided that it would be better to face the problem head on than to try and hide from it." Harry said before taking another sip of his orange juice. "If they're going to gossip, they might as well have something to gossip about."

Hermione didn't reply to this statement, she merely slipped her arms around Harry's neck and laid her head on his shoulder. "I still can't believe that Ron did that to us. We would never do something like that to him and Lavender."

"Oh, I probably would," replied Harry, taking her into his arms. "Possibly not in such a public fashion, but I would probably have a lot of fun with that information."

"It's a wonder that jerks like you two _both_ have girlfriends. How on earth are you two friends if you would willingly publicly humiliate each other? I could never do something like that to my friends. Now that _that_ lecture is done, the question is, how are we going to get back at him?" 

"You could always turn him into a turnip, little miss top of her class." Harry said smiling. "Or I could just clobber him, that always works."

"Why is it that your thoughts always go to violence?" Hermione asked tartly. "I'm going for the public humiliation angle. And I _don't_ want to involve Lavender, she wasn't a part of this and she's my friend. I'm going to teach Ron not to mess with someone who can turn him into a newt with the snap of a finger. Hey!" She exclaimed. "That's it, I'll turn him into a newt"

"Umm, Herm, there are just a few _minor_ flaws with that plan, one of which is the fact that it will get us in loads of trouble, Ron will probably kill us, or if he can't, his mother will."

"Harry, don't give me that look. It won't be permanent, just an hour-long transformation, very simple, very vengeful, so classic. Hey, and you're supposed to be supporting me, not listing the flaws with the plan, that's my job. And you didn't seem to care about breaking rules last night." She finished with an impish grin. 

Harry returned her smile, and spoke. "Okay Hermione, it's fine to turn our best friend into a small, semi-aquatic salamander. It's a perfectly reasonable solution."

"No, I'm serious, this might work. Here's what we should do." Hermione bent over and started whispering into Harry's ear. 

~

Hermione ran into Ron's room crying. "Ron, I can't believe that Harry did that to me. I thought he loved me."

Ron stood up and hugged her, "Hermione, what's wrong, what did Harry do?'

"This morning when we were publicly humiliated a breakfast. Did you hear him? He admitted to everything, and even volunteered to answer questions. I thought he loved me, but apparently he just thinks about me as something to bolster his ego and reputation. Doesn't he care about my reputation! But I was willing to give it up for him. He doesn't really care about me, he just cares that he shagged the untouchable Hermione Granger." And with that she collapsed into tears. 

"Herm, calm down, I'm sure Harry doesn't feel that way about you." Ron said, "I'll talk to him about it, okay."

"Thank you Ron," said Hermione as she walked out of the room. She had no idea about how Ron really felt about her, just as Ron had no idea that her crying fit was no more than a subterfuge to get revenge on him for what _he _had done, that morning. 

"Did it work?" Harry asked as he motioned for her to sit down beside him on the bed. Hermione waved him off and moved to pace in front of her mirror.

"Yes, he wants to have a talk with you. It worked. Thanks to my brilliant acting skills of course. You may applaud."

"Oh my, what an honor." Harry said with feigned awe. 

"Oh shut up." Hermione said without malice. "This is going to be so much fun!" She exclaimed as she bounced over to the bed. "Now everyone will know what happens when you mess with Hermione Granger." (She's got a wicked side hasn't she. Hehehe.) 

~

"This is a scandal!" Declared Professor McGonagall. "The Head Boy and Girl, sleeping together in school, in the Gryffindor tower! The night of the Yule Ball! I just can't believe that they would do something like that. Hermione is usually so clearheaded, so sensible. It's not like either of them just to chuck responsibility out the window."

"I might have expected it." Snape said, looking positively gleeful. "They are always like that in class, always wanting to work together. I knew you should never have allowed them that much freedom in Gryffindor tower. 'They're only friends, Severus, my Gryffindors would never do anything like that.'" He said imitating Minerva's voice.

"Severus, you have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. They've only been dating for about two weeks, _during_ Christmas break. They haven't been in class. And I highly doubt that the rumors are true. We have absolutely no proof to substantiate this ridiculous gossip. And further more, this morning Harry only said that they were dating. I suggest that we do as he requested and _ask_ them about it before we make any hasty judgements." Remus (Reeje–pooh) said in a calm voice.

"And how exactly do _you_ know about this Remus?" Snape asked suspiciously 

"Both Harry and Hermione confided their feelings for the other to me. They told me that they were dating and I don't believe that they would become intimate at school, or this soon after first becoming a couple." Lupin said. 

"Remus, the rumors alone, true or not, cause a problem. Parents will want to know why our Head boy and girl are behaving in such a disreputable fashion. The shame it will bring on the school." Minerva said, wringing her hands. 

Albus Dumbledore stood up and spoke in his quiet voice. "I will take everything you have said into consideration before I speak with Miss Granger and Mr. Potter. In the mean time, please do not take the initiative of speaking with them about this yourselves. " He shot a pointed look at Snape. Dumbledore smiled to himself as he walked up to his office. These two were very much like Lily and James. He remembered his staff's reaction to _their_ relationship as being about as vehement as his current staff's reaction. 

~

Ron stopped Harry in the hallway before dinner. He shoved Harry into an empty classroom. Unbeknownst (yes, I like this word) to Ron, Hermione was following silently behind them under Harry's invisibility cloak. "How could you do something like that to Hermione!" Ron demanded angrily. "I know she's your friend, even if you suddenly decided that you didn't want to go out with her anymore it doesn't give you the excuse to treat her like dirt. I know you're not like that, or at least I thought I knew." He shouted. 

"Hey, hold up, what did _I _do to Hermione?" Harry replied in a puzzled voice. "Last time I checked do to Hermione?" Harry replied in a puzzled voice. "Last time I checked _you _were the jerk who embarrassed her in front of the whole school, people who _used_ to respect her before you decided to meddle in her personal life. She's still rather mad at you for that you know."

"Why is she mad at _me_?" Ron said incredulously. "That was hilarious, you should have seen the looks on your faces when you walked into the Great Hall this morning."

Hermione stepped out from behind the invisibility cloak. "That was precisely the wrong thing to say, Ron." She said sadly. "I was almost ready to forgive you because you were being such a good friend. I was willing to chalk up that horrible horrible stunt you pulled this morning to 'guy stuff'. But no," she said getting angrier. "You thought that what happened this morning was _funny_ that was humiliating. All the people who used to respect me now think of me as a little tartlet. I am a source of amusement at the school that I love. My teachers and fellow classmates won't respect me anymore. I'm Head Girl, that's not supposed to happen. And you think that that it is FUNNY! Well, I'll show you funny. Tritoniousus!" And Ron turned into a newt. "Now don't worry." Hermione said sweetly. "It isn't permanent, it should wear off in about an hour or two. Oh, and you might want to watch out for Mrs. Norris. Enjoy." She said brightly.

Harry walked over to her and put his arm around her. She kissed his cheek and they walked out of the empty classroom. "I didn't think you would _really_ turn him into a newt." Harry whispered into her ear. 

"I wasn't planning on it, he just made me so mad, _wondering_ why I could possibly be mad at him. I just lost my temper, Minerva is right, I need to work on that. It's not a good idea for powerful witches to go around turning people into small salamanders when they make me mad. Although, I wonder where he'll be when he changes back." They continued to walk towards the Great Hall for dinner.

"Harry, we need to talk about what happened last night." Hermione said quietly. 

"Okay," he said. 

"That can't happen again, not at school. I'm amazed that we've avoided punishment so far today. But we can't disgrace our school, or Professor Dumbledore. And we can't give Ron or anybody else another chance like that to disgrace us."

"Okay, that makes sense." Harry replied. He was cut off by an owl swooping down in front of them. It extended its leg and Harry bent down to untie the note. It read, "Miss Granger and Mr. Potter, could you please see me in my office as soon as possible. Thank you,

Albus Dumbledore"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and blushed. They both knew what Dumbledore needed to see them about. Hermione took Harry's hand and they walked to the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office. Harry said "Lemon drop" and the gargoyle moved aside to reveal a door. They entered a hallway and walked until stopping in front of Dumbledore's door (that sounds funny doesn't it). They knocked and then heard Dumbledore's voice say "please come in." They opened the door and saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk. 

"Please sit down Miss Granger, Mr. Potter. Thank you for coming so quickly, I know that I am postponing your dinner. I'm sure that you understand that there are a number of rumors going around the school that I need cleared up." Dumbledore paused and looked up. "I hope you understand that I am not trying to pry, and I most certainly do not want to know details from your personal life. However, I do need to find out what of these rumors is true. Do you have an intimate relationship?" Everyone in the room was turning red. 

Harry and Hermione looked at each other before Harry answered. "Yes Headmaster, but only once, just last night. We weren't thinking clearly at the time, it won't happen again." Dumbledore sighed and picked up his wand twirling it beneath his fingers. 

"I really hoped I wouldn't have to ask this question, I'm sure this is as embarrassing for you as it is for me. "Did you take the proper precautions?" 

This time Hermione answered, turning even redder. "Yes Headmaster." She whispered. She looked as if she were about to cry.

Dumbledore nodded. "Okay then. Everyone makes misjudgments at one time in their life or another. There will be no serious repercussions from this one, to the school or to yourselves. Because this did not happen during school, and because I have you assurances that I will hear nothing else of this sort for the remainder of the school year I will consider that the rumors have no substance. Thank you very much for coming in to see me, now I'd suggest that you go eat your dinner. 

Harry and Hermione fled from the room. Once they were past the gargoyle they burst out into nervous laughter. "I thought we were going to get expelled for sure." Harry said gasping for breath.

"I know," said Hermione. "I was about ready to die when he asked if we had slept together."

"And then he wanted to know if we had taken the proper precautions. I swear, if I could apparate, I would be in Timbuktu by now."

"Harry, how many times have I told you, you can't apparate on Hogwarts grounds. Are you ever going to read Hogwarts a history!" Hermione said sounding exasperated. 

"Well, if Dumbledore knows, then Snape will know." Harry said. "Classes are sure going to be _fun_ tomorrow." 

"Oh no." Exclaimed Hermione. 

"There's really no use worrying about it until tomorrow, Herm" Harry replied kissing her cheek. Hermione turned her head so that he was kissing her lips. Then the author of this fanfic decided that snogging in front of Dumbledore's office was _not_ a good thing and she doesn't know _what _got into her characters. (Shame shame!) Hermione took Harry's hand and they walked into the Great Hall. They walked over to their usually table where Ginny, Seamus, Dean (he was at home for Christmas break), Neville, Justin, Lavender and Parvati were waiting for them. 

"So how are the two lovebirds?" Seamus asked teasingly. "Was Dumbledore upset?" 

"It's none of your business, Seamus, you bloody dolt." Ginny said as she elbowed him. He responded by poking her in the side with his finger. (Note to Shannon etc. 'I know three uses for that finger' I quote Josh. Hehehe.)

"We're just fine." Hermione said as she absently rubbed her foot against Harry's leg. Harry shook his finger at her in a mock reprimand and then squeezed her hand. Their food appeared and everyone began to eat. 

~

Dumbledore sat pensively in his office. _Harry and Hermione were getting more and more like Lily and James every day. Neither knowing about the other's feelings. Using Remus as a confidant and matchmaker. Harry a Quidditch star like James, while Hermione like Lily sat in the stands and worried. Starting best friends. Both in Gryffindor, both Head Boy and Girl. It looked like history was repeating it's self. _He smiled as he remembered when he had to summon Lily and James to his office for the same offense. _Although, at least Harry and Hermione had decided to use a **room**. Where was it that Lily and James had been caught. Oh yes, the gardens. He could still see them standing in front of his desk, looking like guilty children caught with their hands in the cookie jar. _He chuckled softly before immersing himself in his thoughts again.

~

Everyone was back from Christmas break, and was consequently sitting in the Gryffindor common room waiting for the Head Boy and Girl to show up and tell them the juicy details. Suddenly there was a small poof and a small newt that had been crawling up a wall turned into a boy with red hair. Ron had transformed back into a human and was now attempting to lick his eyes. He fell off the wall, reoriented himself and turned very red. The stream of conversation was immediately turned from Harry and Hermione to Ron the flying newt boy. Everyone trickled off into their respective dormitories and Harry and Hermione stepped out from under the invisibility cloak and walked towards their rooms. They stopped in front of Hermione's and Harry kissed her goodnight. From somewhere down the hall there came a chorus of "Awww"'s and one call of "hey, no snogging in the hallway." Harry and Hermione smiled at each other and they each went into their respective rooms. 

A/N ~ Oh my! That was a long chapter. Will there be more problems for the young couple? Will they keep their word to Dumbledore? How miserable will Snape make their lives? If anybody knows the answers to these questions please let me know because I sure don't. (This could be a bad thing). And now on to the next chapter. Thank you for your patience in waiting for me to get this out (well you really didn't have much a choice) but I didn't get any hexes or death threats, so… Okay, now I have to write chapter 11. The chapters are getting longer and more involved, so expect a new post maybe once a week or every 4 to 5 days. Something like that. 

Thank You to ~ Clio. Amy. Katie D. (I'm so proud that you caught that reference (not really, I'm actually rather frightened). Fluff _is _good isn't it. And no, now she's obsessed with newts.) Sweet_angel (don't worry, I'd never make a story R/H) Lilika. Star Fish. HGW. Brit (nope, there is no end in sight) Sarah. Angelina Johnson. Laura Xoria Walton (Hehehe, I know what your initials stand for! Humperdink Humperdink Humperdink. And no I don't think it's like Juliet always trying to kill herself, you just have a strange mind. And don't get a big head.) Firefly. Nikki. And Emily. And of course a resounding round of applause to Katie and Shannon for _finally _reading the whole thing. And no it is _not! _~Shannon. Umm thank you to Katie D. and Laura for talking with me for hours on the phone while I tried to get this right. And that's about it.

A/N ~ Oh, and by popular decree, Ron will not fall in love with Hermione, she wouldn't have dated him anyway, but… The people have spoken and there will be no fluff twist in that direction. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N ~ Okay, I am totally breaking precedent and actually writing this as I am typing *shock, gasp, faint* because I have major writer's block, so maybe this will help. Let's see shall we. 

Disclaimer ~ The fluff is mine, the characters are JKR's *Corinne Cassandra bows to her greatness* Umm, I stole stuff from Eddings, Tamora, Melanie, and probably Katie D. and Lori. 

Chapter 11

Defense Against The Dark Arts, their first class of the day, seemed slightly strained. It was almost as if Professor Lupin was not fully concentrating on the lesson. After class was over Remus motioned to Harry and Hermione as the class filed out the door. "Harry, Hermione, could I have a word with you?" Lupin said in a terse, clipped voice. "Why don't we step into my office." He said as he walked in. Hermione looked around, she had never been in Professor Lupin's office before, it was pleasantly cluttered, but still clean. He had a comfortable looking leather chair sitting behind his mahogany desk. He did not however sit down, instead he leaned against his desk with his arms folded across his chest, and he looked sternly at Harry and Hermione who were squirming like guilty children. "I hope you have a _very_ good explanation for the rumors about what happened the other night. I assured Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Minerva that you would _never_ even consider doing something that irresponsible. Because I didn't believe that either of you _would_ do something that irresponsible. I have heard otherwise. Enlighten me please." Hermione had never been so frightened of a teacher before, the meeting with Dumbledore had been mortifying, but at least he hadn't yelled. Even if Remus wasn't yelling yet, his cold voice made her feel as if she was being pelted with ice chips. She and Harry simultaneously blushed, but didn't respond, avoiding both the others and Lupin's eyes. 

"Are. You. Telling me. That this is True!?!" Lupin exploded. "I trusted you, I trusted you to behave like the reasonable, intelligent, young adults you are, or were. Not like two horny teenagers! Hermione! I thought that at least you would have kept your head. You know the dangers of messing around like that. Did you at least use the spell that Minerva taught you all last year?" Hermione blushed a shade of deep crimson that Harry had never seen on a person, not even Ron. She mutely nodded, hiding her face in her hands. "If you had time to think of that, why didn't you consider any other consequences?" Lupin asked incredulously. "You realize that you could have ruined your entire future, or didn't you think of that. Yes, even with all your intelligence and promise, you could have destroyed all your hopes of a decent life and job after Hogwarts with one act. One night of pleasure isn't worth that. I have a good mind to tell your parents what their darling daughter has been up to." Lupin continued viciously. "I should, but that, of course is up to Dumbledore." 

Remus swung his steely glare towards Harry. "And You." He said in a quiet voice. "You are the greatest disappointment I have ever had. You showed so much promise, you were kind and chivalrous, you were everything James and Lily could have hoped for in a son. What would they think if they were here now? I'm glad they're not alive to see their only son sinking to the floor in shame because he thought with his hormones instead of his head." Remus shook his head, "I can't believe I was a part of this. No, I don't want to hear it." Remus held up his hand as Harry and Hermione tried to explain their actions. He walked over to the door and held it open, motioning for Harry and Hermione to leave. After they had left, he went back into his office and sat down at his desk, with his head on a pile of papers. _How could this happen_ he thought,_ it's just like Lily and James all over again. This is too painful, I never should have told Harry. They would have found out anyway,_ the nasty practical part of his mind pointed out. _I never thought that it would be exactly like Lily and James, I just thought it was cute how they got together in the same way *stupid Moony, stupid* how could I not have seen this coming. Oh God, if anything happens to them…_

~~~ 

In the mean time Harry and Hermione walked down the hall to Potions, their next class. "Harry," Hermione said in a quiet voice. "He forgot to give us a pass." 

"Do _you_ want to go back and ask him for one?" Harry said. "Because, personally I'm a bit more frightened of Remus than Snape right now. C'mon, let's just go in, the longer we wait, the worse it'll be." Harry and Hermione walked through the door of the dungeon that Potions was held in. Snape glanced up from his cauldron where he was mixing a truth potion. 

"Ah, it appears that the infamous duo had decided to grace us with their presence. Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, could you please refrain from snogging in the hallways in an attempt to arrive to class on time. 10 points from Gryffindor for your tardiness. Oh, and Mr. Potter would you be so kind as to _not _jump Miss Granger in my classroom."

"Professor Snape," Hermione said. "Professor Lupin needed to talk to us, that's why we were late."

"10 more points from Gryffindor for lying. Take Your Seat. Miss Granger." 

Hermione sat down in defeat.

"Now, before Miss Granger and Mr. Potter so rudely interrupted us, we were about to test our truth potions. Now, these potions are considered to be M.o.M. Rating usable class A, meaning that they are only to be used under extreme circumstances. Professor Dumbledore has expressed his wishes that you all be familiar with this potion. Aurors commonly use this potion when questioning possible Death Eaters. As the second Voldemort War is over, none of you should ever need to use this potion. This truth potion is different from the Veratis spell, in that it does not cause pain. It merely causes the questioned to answer truthfully to all the questions put to him in about ten minutes. That is the other reason that this spell is not forbidden. Mr. Malfoy, could you please bring your potion up here." Snape paused as he waited for Malfoy to walk up to the front of the room. "Potter, get up here." He snapped. He measured out a draft of Malfoy's truth potion and handed it to Harry. Harry took it and looked at it distastefully. "Drink it" Snape ordered. Harry cast a helpless look at Hermione, and tipped the up the vial, allowing the potion to run down his throat. He gagged, then made a face at the vile taste of the potion. It tasted like old gym socks and frog tongues and dragonsbane. Harry turned to face Snape. "Now, let's see. Malfoy, you may ask the first question." Snape said smiling. 

Malfoy grinned gleefully and turned to Harry. "So Potter," he said quietly, "Was she really _that _good in the sack?" Hermione turned red as Harry tried valiantly not to answer. He was biting his lower lip and it had begun to bleed. 

"That's none of your business Malfoy!" Hermione said standing up. "That is private." 

"Miss Granger, how many times to I have to tell you to SIT DOWN!" Snape shouted.

Next Ron stood up and said, "Leave him alone, you have no right to pry into Harry's personal life. Trust me, Hermione'll turn you into a newt." He said with a wry smile. He turned around and grinned at Hermione. 

Neville stood up and said quietly, "Malfoy, leave Harry alone, he wouldn't do this to you." He promptly sat down and looked at his feet. Harry was still fighting speech. 

Lavender then said, "Malfoy, you are so horrible, how could you ask anyone that, that is so vulgar!" By this time Harry's face had relaxed and he didn't seem to be struggling with his voice anymore. He let out a deep breath. 

"Malfoy, that is none of your business, you should keep your dirty little mind to yourself, keyword little." Harry spat out the words. "You had no right to ask that question." _Thank God my friends distracted Snape long enough for the potion to wear off. _Harry thought. _I don't know what I would have done if I had to answer that question. I would hate to do that to Hermione. It's been hard enough already, the last thing that she needs is for the whole school to be talking about how good she is in bed. I'm glad that Ron seems to have reformed. He doesn't seem to be mad at Herm either, he kinda deserved it, but, Ron's temper…_

~~~ 

That Night at 11:00pm

Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Suddenly a face appeared in the fire. It was Sirius! "Sirius, it's good to see you, the last two days have been absolute hell!" Harry said in a relieved tone.

"Harry, You Idiot!" Sirius shouted. "How on earth could you do something like that! You _slept_ with your girlfriend _at school_!!!!! What in the world were you thinking!?! Or weren't you thinking!?! I'm responsible for you, how could you do that to me, how could you do that to Moony, How, for the love of God, could you do that to Hermione. You of all people should have realized what this could and will do to her reputation and future. This kind of stuff has a much different impact on girls than guys! Do you _want _her to be called a slut, do you want the whole school to think she's easy. Do you want her to lose the respect of her peers and teachers. Harry! Why didn't you think! Do you realize how disappointed in you I am? Harry, what am I going to do with you? How could you do that to me, to Dumbledore, to the memories of your parents? Harry…" Then Sirius's face disappeared from the fire as Hermione walked into the room. She gave Harry a sympathetic smile.

"I caught most of that. Harry, you don't have to worry about me. You didn't do anything to me that _I _didn't want to happen. I love you and I have no regrets about what happened that night. Just about the timing. I know that you have been getting lots of grief from Sirius and Remus and the other students. I've been getting that too. But Sirius was wrong, I am still respected, I am only teased by people who didn't respect me in the first place. You need to take a deep breath and calm down." Hermione walked over behind Harry and started massaging his shoulders. 

"Oh, Herm, you're an angel." Harry said sighing. "But I still feel guilty about disappointing Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius. And letting you down. You never should have had to go through what you have the past few days. Herm, I really am sorry for that."

Hermione walked around and knelt in front of Harry's chair. "Harry, look at me, You did not force me into anything that I didn't want to do. Maybe we weren't thinking straight, maybe we shouldn't have fooled around at school. But it wasn't just fooling around, I love you and I always have and always will. I am mature enough and smart enough to tell someone to stop if I don't like what they're doing. And you all know that I can stand up for myself." She stopped and laughed. "God, I sound like a sappy romantic chick, either that or a teacher. Although I can't see a teacher giving _that _speech. Oh my, a picture of Minerva saying something to the tune of what I just said just popped into my head. Harry, I need to get some sleep before I go totally neurotic. And you need to sleep too. Goodnight Harry." Hermione kissed Harry goodnight and then left the common room, heading towards her own. 

Harry sat staring into the fire, just contemplating the day. _God, how could I do that. Why does she always make me feel so childish? Well, not always. _ He amended. _My Hermione is so much stronger than anyone thinks. Everyone just thinks of her as that mousy little bookworm. No one ever bothers to look at how she handles situations, like this one. Even *I* never thought that she would react like _*_that*. And I guess that's why I love her…_ Harry got up and went to his room and fell into a deep dreamless sleep. 

A/N ~ Well, I think that this chapter came out ok. Not one of my best, but hey, I was working with writers block, not a fit of inspiration. Well we take what we can get. And now I am officially on Spring Break!… and I am stuck at home while my friends go on vacation. I hope that I can get a few chapters up this week. So read and review! And now on to the thank you section. 

Thank You to ~ Brokenflower. EmmaApril. Mal. A-man. Amy/Duh Turtle. Katie D. (yes, I knew you would be watching for that, oh, and by the way. The story spin off you sent me is sick and wrong. You are almost as bad as Shannon. 'She turned me into a newt! A newt? Well I got better' ~ Monty Python) Griff (although my friends are enthusiastically all for it, Hermione would prefer to wait until after school.) Netty (I'm American too, but snogging is like kissing or making out I believe. If you would like a more exact definition, ask a British fanfic author.) Lisa (probably not in this fic, maybe the sequel, oops, no wait, next chapter. Hehehe) ~ note to #1HP FAN~ I'm sorry you didn't read my story, I actually feel that it's rather good. I'm proud of it. And umm, just FYI, it doesn't matter what will really happen, that's kinda the point of fanfic, we can write anything we want in our fics. Do you just go around looking for H/H fics to bash them, get a life. Moving on, Corinne Cassandra had to get that out of her system. Elira The Wood Fairy. :@. Su. Aushie. Zippo. L.X. Walton (yeah right, you have a huge head, just like Napoleon. Luv ya always big sis.) Crystal Music. kkk. Victoria Taormina (ewwww, very nasty. Personally I like Minerva the most, mainly because I can see me just like that in about 20 year. *Ooh, scary* But Herm is on her way, I really respect her too.) And as always thank you to my coconspiratoriss and author Katie D. By the way, you have mental problems, and a few obsessions that I won't mention here. Laura a.k.a. L.X. Walton also a fanfic author who won't get to read this until after next week 'cause she's going to Florida _without me!_ Go read her stuff, it's good. Thanks to Shannon (No! Snape is not gay, Lupin is not lusting after Hermione, and Minerva is not secretly a man. And NO! to any other sick ideas that you might have.) And thanks to Katie, oh and Theresa D. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N ~ Ok, Hi everybody

A/N ~ Ok, Hi everybody. My little sisters are going to the zoo, so I have the house to myself. This also means that there is no one telling me to get off the computer. Lets see how many chapters I can write today. If anybody cares I was _supposed _to go shopping, but my mother decided that since it was going to rain tomorrow she should take us to the zoo _today._ I politely declined, as I would much rather write fanfic than spend hours outside, with little sisters, walking around in a complex that smells like elephants. Now on to the writing. Just out of curiosity, does anybody actually read these? 

Disclaimer ~ If you recognize it, it doesn't belong to me. It probably belongs to the wonderful JKR, TP, MR, DE, or fellow fanfic authors, Katie D. Lori, Cassandra Claire, AngieJ, and anybody else that you can think of. Actually, I think that most of this chapter is mine, which is very strange in and of itself. So it might not be as good as other chapters. Oh well, this is my own little fun chapter Hehehe, I really think that this should happen, but y'know, it's just me. Hehehe, have fun. Enjoy

Chapter 12

The next day

Harry and Hermione were sitting in Transfiguration, listening to Professor McGonagall lecture about Animagis. Or more accurately, Hermione was listening intently while Harry was staring off into space daydreaming. It was almost lunchtime, so most of the class couldn't care less about what Professor McGonagall was saying. For this reason Hermione had the highest grade in the class, at 120%, while most everyone else was barely pulling and 80 or 90%. The bell finally rang, and Hermione gathered her books and went up to talk to Minerva as she usually did after class. Harry caught her by the arm and said, "I'll meet you in the Great Hall." 

"Okay," Hermione replied, blowing him a kiss. Harry walked out of the room with Ron, who was currently making gagging motions. Lavender elbowed him in the side.

"Ron, stop it." She said. "It's cute!" 

Hermione walked up to Minerva's desk and sat her books down. "Hello Hermione," Minerva said mildly. _Oh good_ thought Hermione _At least she's not mad at me too. _"What did you think of the lesson today?"

"I thought it was very interesting. Who knew that turning into an Animagis was discovered by Chinese Wizards who were trying to escape a Chinese Fireball. I wanted to ask you something, can one choose which animal you transform into, or do you perform the spell, and then turn into an animal that fits your personality?" 

"Hermione, that's an excellent question, I had never thought of that. Hmm, well, I think that you can choose what animal that you turn into, but most choose animals that fit their personalities, for example I transform into a cat, Sirius Black can turn into a dog, Peter Pettigrew a rat, and Rita Skeeter can turn into a beetle. I wonder what _would _happen if someone tried to transform into an animal that didn't fit their personality. If that does happen to be the case, that could be why there are so few Animagi, because others who tried it were killed because they didn't choose an animal that fit their personality. Hermione, you may be on to something there. If you don't mind, I'm going to go look something up, so you may go to lunch now." And with that Minerva swept out of the room. 

Hermione looked stunned, it had just been a curiosity of hers (and Corinne Cassandra by the way). What if it was true, that would be _très chouette_, if it actually panned out. Hermione walked down to the Great Hall and over to the table where she and Harry usually sat. Ginny and Seamus were bickering as usual, Harry and Ron were attempting to tickle Lavender, but she kept cursing them. Hermione smiled wryly.

"So this is what happens when I leave you alone for two minutes. Honestly, one would think that you could behave. And Harry, leave Lavender alone or you'll end up with your ears where your eyebrows should be, she's pretty good with curses." 

Harry stopped tickling Lavender and looked up. "You're back early," he said with a smile, "usually you spend most of the lunch hour talking with Professor McGonagall." 

"I was asking about one of my theories, when she got all excited and went off to look something up." Hermione said sitting down. A bagel with cream cheese and a glass of orange juice appeared in front of her. "Thanks." She said. 

She began to eat when she noticed Harry looking at her. "What, do I have cream cheese on my nose or something?" 

"Yes," he replied, trying not to laugh. "Here, let me get that for you." And he leaned over and kissed her nose. 

"Harry!" Hermione said, trying not to giggle. Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny were smiling and 'aww'ing. Ron, Seamus, and Dean were making gagging noises and pretending to stick their fingers down their throats. Simultaneously they received elbows into their sides. Harry and Hermione smiled at their friends before Hermione kissed Harry back. As Ginny accurately spotted the beginnings of a snog session, she said, 

"Okay, enough of _that_, some of us are _trying_ to eat lunch." Hermione broke off the kiss and got up from the table. 

"I have to go study for our charms test, I'll be in the library if anybody needs me." 

Harry looked around, then got up saying, "yeah, I should go study for that test. Um, yeah." He quickly walked out of the Great Hall in the direction of the library. Ron looked at his friends and said "Do we even _have _a test in charms today?" 

Lavender smiled and replied "No. We don't." 

~~~ 

The Library

Harry summoned two items from his room before walking into the Library. He walked right over to where Hermione was sitting. "I was wondering how long it would take you." Harry walked over to her and sat down in the chair next to her. 

"Do we actually have a charms test?" Harry asked. "Because if we do, I actually need to study."

"No, that was just the first class that came to mind." Hermione said. She stood up and sat on Harry's lap. Then she tilted her head up and started kissing him. They were in the middle of a lovely snog session that I won't intrude upon, when Draco walked to the back of the library and saw Harry and Hermione. 

He smiled cruelly and said, "tut tut, won't Dumbledore be disappointed that his two favorite students have been caught going at it again, and in the library. I'm shocked, really." Draco turned his head and looked for the librarian. Harry took that opportunity to cover himself and Hermione with the invisibility cloak (the other thing he summoned from his room). "Oh Madame Pince." Draco called in a pleased voice. "You have to come see this." He looked back and saw that Harry and Hermione were no where in sight. Just then Madame Pince arrived. 

"What do I need to see Mr. Malfoy?" She asked in an impatient tone. "I don't see anything."

"Potter and Granger were right here." Draco sputtered. "They just disappeared." (I'm sorry to all you Draco fans, but for the sake of the fluff, he is going to lose his composure and sputter) 

Madame Pince gave him a sharp look and turned around and marched straight back to her desk. 

In the mean time, Harry and Hermione had silently made their way out of the library and into the corridor. Harry pulled out the Marauder's Map and started looking for something. He kept making several strange turns, until they were in a part of the building unfamiliar to Hermione. Harry suddenly opened a door to…

A/N ~ I should stop right here and leave it at that, but I won't, I'm not that cruel, not yet. Just you wait. Hehehe ::rubs hands together in anticipation::.

A closet! 

"Harry, what are we doing here." Hermione asked. 

"Actually managing to kiss in private without interruption." Harry said as he removed the invisibility cloak and set down the map. Hermione smiled and began to kiss him. ~I personally do not want to witness this snogfest, so I am leaving the closet right now. But I can assure you that nothing happens in there except lots of kissing, I have Hermione's word on that. ~

It was about five minutes until their next class when Hermione realized that they had better start walking to Charms, or it was likely they wouldn't make it on time. She broke off the kiss, and told Harry. He looked slightly disappointed, but he picked up the invisibility cloak and the map and they walked back to charms. Before they entered, Harry took the invisibility cloak off of the two of them and put it into his bag and they walked into Charms. As soon as they sat down Ron, Seamus, and Dean elbowed each other and gave pointed looks at Harry. Lavender and Parvati giggle and looked at Hermione. Apparently no one had believed their excuses. The rest of the day was rather uneventful until about 10:00 that night. 

~~~ 

10:00 that night

Harry and Hermione walked quietly down teacher's halls, hidden beneath the invisibility cloak. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" Hermione asked. 

"Probably not." Harry replied. "But I feel just awful about dissappointing Remus and Sirius, I really need to talk to one of them." They walked up the next corridor. "Are you sure this is it?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione hissed, "I've been here before, remember." (a/n ~ Shannon, get your mind out of the gutter!) "It's that one, right there." Hermione pointed to a plain wooden door down the hall to their right. Suddenly, the door opened. Both Harry and Hermione got very quiet. Professor McGonagall stepped out of the room. She looked around, straigtened her robes, pushed her glasses up on her nose and tidied her brown hair, placing several stray hairs back into the knot at the nape of her neck. 

A/N ~ And I think that that's how I'm going to end the chapter because it's 1:49 EST and I would like to go to sleep. ::Attempts to stop falling onto the keyboard:: uxjchgvao ::fails and shakes self awake again:: Umm, this took me so long because I did get to go shopping, but my muse left me after I sat back don at the keyboard. I just have to type the thank you's and then I can post and go to sleep.

Thank You to ~ Malfoysgrrrl!!. Katie D. (yes, it was supposed to be sappy, Hermione herself said that it was sappy. I was in a sappy mood. She was in a sappy mood.) Zippo (Don't worry, I've got a couple more chapters for this fic in my head, and about two or three other stories just waiting to jump onto paper. I can't however work on more than one at once or I confuse my self). Brokenflower. Griff (Hermione promised me that she would behave herself for the rest of the school year, that's what chapter 11 was about, punishing my characters for not listening to me. hehehe ::evil laugh:: lets see them try to do that again. Oh well, it turned out pretty well.) I didn't get many reviews this time. Well, that could be because I just put it up and I'm already putting this one up. Ok, as always thank you to Katie D. who is a wonderful writer and helps me edit this stuff. And to Shannon who thinks of increadibly sick things and then makes me think of things to do _other _than those things so that she stops bugging me. Thank you to Laura aka L.X. Walton fellow fanfic author who helps inspire me, she is my muse when my regular muse is gone, or it could be that I just think of new things to get her to turn off that awful country music she makes us listen to when I can't think of an idea. And to Katie who has supported me through all of this, and stood up for me when Shannon was telling the school that I was writing porn (this was _before_ Shannon had even read my story) Well I can't wait to see how this little situation works out. Hehehe

A/N ~I am now the beta reader for Lady Sachiko Barton. So go read one of her stories, they're really good! ::happy happy dancing!:: now must post before sleep. zzzzzzzzzzz


	13. Chapter 13

A/N ~ Hey how is everybody

A/N ~ Hey how is everybody. I am feeling exceptionally neurotic today because I get to write fun stuff. Lectures, speeches, crying, all of that good stuff. And I went shopping and got new shoes. Shoes are good. They are right up there with chocolate and oxygen. And books and fanfic of course. Well, I guess I should just start writing. Hehehe. Enjoy!

Disclaimer ~ I own none of the characters, In the words of Lady Sachiko Barton, I do wish that I owned a picture of Remus in nothing but his boxers. Lucky Minerva. Oh well, I must live vicariously through my characters. Hehehe. Sorry I am just totally off the wall today. The characters belong to JKR. Don't sue! I have no money. If you sue I will stick you with the debts that I owe to my parents and sister. 

Chapter 13

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "Are you sure that that's Professor Lupin's room?" Harry whispered. Minerva walked down the hall and disappeared into another room. Harry pulled out the Marauder's Map and looked at it. Sure enough, the room that she had come from was Lupin's and the room she disappeared into was her own. 

"That's not possible." Hermione said incredulously. "Professor Lupin and Professor McGonagall. Together? They're teachers."

"Well," Harry said.

"Maybe she just had to ask him something. He helped your dad, Sirius and Wormtail with the Animagi spell. Maybe she wanted to ask about my theory." Hermione cut him off, searching for an excuse. 

"Maybe she is dating Remus." Harry said gently. "And maybe we should just ask Remus about it. He'll be honest with us, and then we don't have to deal in maybes."

"No we can't ask Remus why Minerva was in his room, it's their business, not ours." Hermione said. 

They walked up to Remus's door. "Remus," Hermione called, knocking. 

They heard a voice from inside, "Minerva, is that you?" Remus Lupin opened the door. "Hello," he said puzzled, "Is anybody there?" 

"Oh yeah," a disembodied voice said, "I forgot." Suddenly Harry and Hermione appeared in front of Lupin's door as Harry slipped the invisibility cloak off of them. 

"I don't really want to see either of you right now." Remus said, starting to close the door. 

"No, wait," Hermione said, putting her hand in the path of the door. "We're sorry that we disappointed you. We just wanted to tell you that."

"We really didn't want you mad at us." Harry added. Remus continued to close the door. Hermione yanked her hand out of the way. "Well fine, if you're going to act like that, don't accept our apology. Besides, how can you talk, what with McGonagall coming out of your room like that." Harry yelled into the door

"Minerva simply needed to borrow a book." Remus said, yanking the door open again. "Not that it's any of your damn business." 

"Oh, is that what you call it." Harry said viciously, walking away. Hermione broke away from Harry and ran down the hallway crying. Harry turned around and looked at Remus. "See what you did now." He said accusingly. "Now _she's _going to be furious at both of us." Harry and Remus watched Hermione run to Minerva's room and knock on the door. The door opened and Hermione walked inside. Minerva's head stuck out and she sent a furious glare down at Harry and Remus. 

"Damn it." Remus muttered. Then he turned around and walked back into his room. Harry pounded on his door again. 

"Remus, I need to talk to you. You are not going to slam to the door on me. Remus opened the door and Harry walked in. Now we're going to come back to them later, right now we're going to go talk with Hermione and Minerva. 

Hermione sat with her head in her hands, crying on Minerva's couch. She didn't notice her lavender and silver surrounding. It looked remarkably like Hermione's room. Although Minerva collected cat figurines instead of penguins. Minerva sat down next to Hermione after closing the door and put her arms around her. Hermione looked up into the usually steel gray, but now verging on deep violet, eyes of her favorite teacher. (a/n ~ Ok, I so stole that from David Eddings). Minerva looked at Hermione for a second before standing up, brushing the wrinkles out of her robes, and going into the kitchen. 

"Would you like some tea." She said, sounding like her normal business like self. "Or perhaps some hot chocolate?" 

"Hot chocolate would be lovely." Hermione said, choking back tears. Minerva busied herself about the stove, warming up the milk for the hot chocolate. She got a plate of cookies out of the cupboard. She waited for Hermione to regain her composure before speaking again.

"May I inquire as to why you fled from Harry and Professor Lupin in such a fashion several minutes ago." She said quietly.

"Professor Lupin spoke, or more accurately, yelled at Harry and I yesterday for what happened the night of the Yule Ball. He was furious, said things about how we could do that to him, Dumbledore, the school, the memory of Harry's parents. He said that we could have ruined our entire future. He said that he couldn't believe that he had been instrumental in our getting together, and that he never would have done it if he had known that we were going to behave like two horny teenagers instead of intelligent rational young adults. Oh, thank you." Hermione said as Minerva handed her her hot chocolate and a cookie. "And we felt really awful about it, I mean after Ron, Dumbledore, and then Lupin, and Snape, and then later that night Sirius. Pretty much so far you're the only teacher who isn't furious at Harry and me." She paused to take a sip of her hot chocolate. "Wow, this is really good. Did you make it yourself." 

Minerva looked smug. "Yes," she said, "it's a recipe I came up with myself. It has to do with adding the right amount of mint."

"Anyway," Hermione continued, "We came down here tonight to apologize to Remus. We saw you come out of his room, and then we went up and knocked on the door. He saw that it was us and refused to talked to us and tried to close the door. I said that we had come to apologize for letting him down, but he said he didn't want to hear it. Harry then threw the fact that he had seen you coming out of Remus's room in his face and they were just arguing. I feel just awful. Our friends are mad at us, Sirius and Lupin are furious, and Snape is worse than ever. Harry's been bearing the brunt of it, but he doesn't know about what people have been saying about me. I just brush it off, because I know that what they say isn't true, but Harry can't stand that the only people left from his past, and his parent's past are enraged at him. I guess it's kind of silly now, but I feel so awful about that happening to Harry. He doesn't deserve that. If anyone is to blame, it should be me. I could have stopped it, but I didn't and now…" She looked miserably into her mug. Minerva sat her own mug down on the table and looked at Hermione. 

"Well, I'd like to say that I don't exactly approve of what you and Harry did, but you didn't break any rules, and you were both consenting adults, so it is your business and yours alone. You were reasonably responsible in that act, so again, it is only an issue between the two of you. Number two, I know that you are dying to ask this, so yes, Remus and I _are_ dating, and that is between him and I alone as well. Number three, I believe that I may know why Remus is so mad at the two of you. In his seventh year, my first year as a teacher here at Hogwarts (Ok, I know that I said in my review that she was younger than Remus, so I lied. She started teaching their 7th year when she was 21. Now that that's all cleared up, on to the story) there was an incident with Lily Evens and James Potter. They were found in a rather compromising situation in the gardens. They were very similar to Harry and yourself. Both Head girl and boy, James was the seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They also ended up finding out the others feelings from Remus Lupin, their close friend and confidant. I believe that Remus is afraid that you will end up the same way Lily and James did, dead at the hands of Lord Voldemort. This is unknown to the students, but Dumbledore has told the staff, Voldemort might not be dead. Remus is afraid that Harry will find out and eventually be killed by him, just as Lily and James were." Minerva picked up her mug again and took a sip of hot chocolate. "Now I believe that you should go back to your dormitory and get some sleep. " Minerva stood up with Hermione as she walked to the door. 

"Thank you very much Professor." Hermione said. 

"Don't mention it," Minerva said, "You know that you can always come talk to me if you have a problem. Goodnight dear."

~~~ 

Lupin's room

Harry walked into the room furious. "How could you do that to her?" Harry shouted. "What could have possibly made you so mad, that you would take out your anger on her. You basically just called her a little tramp. Do you know what that lecture did to her? Her worst fears have come true. The professors that she respects have ceased respecting her. She's as smart as you. And you know it. Don't you think that she may have possibly made a conscious decision that night? She knows the consequences of her actions, she's willing to put up with that from other students, and from Snape. We expected it. But when you, you who helped us get together, helped us to realize our true feelings, when you turned your back on her that hurt. You are supposed to be her friend, my friend too. You and Sirius. You told him didn't you." Harry continued to rage. "Two of the three people I respect most in the world are furious at me, and disappointed. Well sorry to burst your bubble, but you and Sirius weren't exactly angels at school. I would never throw your pasts in your faces, and I had hoped that you wouldn't interfere with mine. This is my life, and hers. We love each other, and nothing that anyone can say will dissuade me of that. And then, you dare to lecture us, even after we see your girlfriend exiting your room. Y'know what, _I _don't want to speak to you anymore. You had no right to start lecturing us, you're not my father, or Hermione's, and you have no ground to stand on in this area. We came here to apologize for disappointing you, we never wanted to do that, but you throw that back in our faces and try to lecture again. You hypocrite." And with that, Harry exited the room slamming the door in Lupin's face. 

Remus stood in the middle of the room, just staring at the spot where Harry had been standing. _Was he right? _He thought, _am I a hypocrite? I just wanted to protect him, he doesn't know how closely he resembles his father. When the dark lord rises again Harry and Hermione will fight, just like James and Lily. Everything about them is just like James and Lily. I just don't want them to get hurt, or worse, end like Prongs and Lil. Maybe I did come on too harsh. I shouldn't have been so judgmental. He's right, we were no angels in school, why should we expect him to be. At least he's with the girl he loves. But why, why do I have to relive this. _Remus collapsed weeping with frustration and pent up sorrow_. _

A/N ~ I know, I know, not one of my best chapters. It started ok, but I kinda lost it half way through, but I couldn't just stop, and none of my friends are home to bounce ideas off of. Oh well. No flames please. Oh, and there is a sequel coming as soon as I can draw this to a graceful finish. The sequel will have lots of fluff and. 

Wait for it…

*

*

*

*

*

*

A Plot! ::Gasp, Faint,:: The horror. Oh well, I've used some foreshadowing so some of you should be able to guess a bit of what is yet to come. Wahahaha!

Okay and now on to the Thanks section!

Thank you to ~

Zippo ~ Yes, the werewolf and the head of Gryffindor house. Who woulda thought? Hehehe!

Sarah ~ hehehe, I'm glad you liked them, they were fun to write. And what do you _think _Minerva was doing in Remus's room. 

Brokenflower ~ Making out? Who said anything about making out. Ok, forget what I said about the gutter and allow your mind to wander freely on the subject of McGonagall coming out of Remus's room. 

Spookygirl ~ Good for you. The gutter was where my mind was headed when I wrote it. I think Val helped with that one. And of course H/H rules!

Griff ~ She was coming out of Lupin's room, and allow your mind to happily travel to the gutter. And there is a side to her that very few people notice. She's just a good Deputy Headmistress, it's her job to be the disciplinarian. She's very good at her job. Still, she has a different personality when she kicks her shoes off and lets her hair down for the night. Still, can't you just see Remus talking to James and Sirius in Transfigurations 7th year. "Hey would you get a look at the new teacher." ::nudge nudge:: Hey they're only like 4 or 5 years apart. It he was 17 in his 7th year and she was 22 when she started teaching. Hehehe. 

Apple ~ It's always nice to have new readers join the pack. I'm glad that you enjoyed it. And thank you for the applause!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N ~ Okay, I have no idea where this story is headed anymore

A/N ~ Okay, I have no idea where this story is headed anymore. I mean chapter 13 was totally unexpected, it just kinda flowed from the keyboard. I mean now we have to have Remus, Sirius and Harry make up. And Minerva is mad at Remus now so that's a problem. Ok, I suck at righting conflict. I am just typing randomly, hoping that inspiration will hit me. Hmm, now I must sing. Run away run away. Ok, I've got it. Off we go, hang on tight!

Disclaimer ~ Nothing is mine, I wish it was, but hey. It all belongs to the god-like JKR. Oh, and I don't know if this part will be in this chapter, but part will belong to Lori.

Chapter 14

Harry watched Hermione walk quickly into her room, clearly holding back tears. Harry went in and put his arms around her. "I'm sorry." He whispered. 

"Why can't they just be happy for us, why is everyone angry." Hermione asked, still sobbing. They talked for a little bit more, before falling asleep in each others arms. (Ok, I know I've used it before, work with me people. WRITER'S BLOCK).

~~~ 

Minerva stormed into Remus's room, obviously furious. "Remus Lupin." She said in icy tones. "How dare you do that to them. They are in love, and they are getting enough grief from the other students and that insufferable Severus. They respect you, how could you lecture them on not being responsible. How could you try to make them feel guilty. And how could you try to use Harry's parents against them." Her voice was rapidly rising in volume. "That girl has more than enough on her plate without you adding to it." She paused for breath, her hands on her hips and her dagger sharp eyes glaring at him. 

"Minerva -" Remus started.

"Don't you 'Minerva' me." She said. "Oh I know how much they are like Lily and James. I know all about what happened their seventh year. That was _my_ first year as a teacher here. And I know that you're worried about what that could mean, especially because no one knows what happened to Voldemort after that last battle." She said, correctly reading his next thoughts. "But that was no reason to take it out on Harry and Hermione!" Minerva finished sternly. 

"Yes, I know, I'm mad at myself. Harry gave me a good talking to before he left. He called me a hypocrite for dating you and then lecturing them about what he and Hermione did. Then I thought about it, and he's right. I thought that I was protecting them, but all I did was make them hate me, and make Sirius feel awful. He feels awful about not being there for Harry. Ok, so it's official, I was wrong. They were right. And of course, you're right. You're always right." He said, kissing her fingertips. 

"Of course, I thought you knew that. It comes with being evil Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress. All the kids hear horror stories about how mean I am before they even come."

"Oh, I don't think you're evil, or scary or mean." Remus said gallantly. "I think you're sweet and wonderful and adorable. And I wasn't scared of you when you came our seventh year." He sat down on his couch, pulling her down next to him. "I distinctly remember commenting to Sirius and James about how cute our new transfigurations professor was." 

"Well so much for the mean professor McGonagall reputation." She said, sitting down in his lap. 

"Speaking of reputations, I can personally vouch for the fact that your reputation as a nun is false." Remus said.

(A/N ~ ok, I'm leaving now. I seriously did not plan on that going _there_! This is the last time I just sit down and write. My characters just go and do things that I don't expect. I quit. The characters seem to be doing just fine without me. HA! Now they are crawling back, they know that they can't type the story without me. I have won this battle of power over this fanfic. Wahahaha)

A/N ~ Okay, I was going to add more, but I think I'm just going to jump ahead to graduation. I don't know. Oh, this is killing me and no one is home to call and consult. Lets see, Shannon is at some retreat, Katie is in Wisconsin, Laura is in Florida, Katie D. is in um, I don't remember, somewhere visiting her aunt, and I am at my computer at 12:04 am trying to make my own decisions. Grrr. Ok, I'm going to post this, yes I know it's short. I'll get the next chapter out soon. I just needed a make up (or out, in Lupin and Minerva's case) chapter. Look for Chapter 15 soon. 

Ok, I know that I just put up chapter 13, so no one has reviewed. But please review and give me ideas. I am so lost. Review! I can't say it enough. 

Thank You to ~

Pie ~ Thanks, I thought it turned out okay as well. And no one is going to die, I cry when people die, and I can't type and cry at the same time. 

Zippo ~ Exactly. You have put it my point into a concise verse. (Is that possible to do in a tree? Shannon mentioned something about that the other day. Hehehe)

Griff ~ No one will die. And I will read your story. I promise. Like tomorrow when it's not 12:17 am. ::Yawn:: I hate killing off characters. I would never do that to My Harry or Hermione. Now other characters I don't have such qualms about killing. (note to self: kill Ron) j/k

Hermione Potter ~ Yes may the good ship H/H forever sail. That is exactly how my story should end. With Mrs. Hermione Potter. And yes, my story does rock. (Corinne Cassandra has a big head) not really, this chapter sucked, but hey, I'm blaming it on the evil monster that lives in my closet. 


	15. Chapter 15 (hey along with a plot in the...

A/N ~ Ok, I can almost guarantee that this chapter will be rather awkward because I have no idea what to write

A/N ~ Ok, I can almost guarantee that this chapter will be rather awkward because I have no idea what to write. I do however want to finish this story and I'm only a couple of chapters 'till the end and I'm looking forward to the sequel. I have so many good ideas for the sequel, so as soon as I finish this up, I'll start posting the sequel, which should be much better. 

Disclaimer ~ Don't you all know the drill by now? Oh well, I will follow suit of another excellent author and put my disclaimer in code just to add some spice to the story. NOTCBTM, TABTTGLJKR, PDSIHNMJLOEC. If anyone can decode this (I'm putting this in here just for Shannon) I'll put something in the story that you have requested. Good Luck!

Chapter 15

A couple of days later Harry and Hermione were working on Transfiguration homework in the Gryffindor common room at about 10:30pm. Suddenly a face appeared in the fire, it was Sirius. Hermione immediately stood up and said, "I'll just be leaving now then shall I." 

"No, no, I want to talk to both of you." Sirius said. "Okay, I was wrong, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that Harry, and I should have considered the fact that Hermione is perfectly able to think for herself. I'm sorry for insulting your intelligence Hermione, and I'm sorry for unfairly judging you Harry. I am sorry for not being around to be a proper "father" to you Harry. I'm sure you understand why I reacted how I did, but that's really no excuse. Okay, now can we just forget about this and move on." Sirius said, letting out a huge breath.

Harry looked at Hermione, "What do you think, should we let him off the hook?" He said, smiling. 

"I think we can let him off this one time." Hermione said, smiling back. "He _did_ say that he was wrong." 

"Okay, what Hermione says is law, so I guess all is forgiven. On the condition that you help us with this awful transfiguration homework, we're working on Animagi." Harry said, grinning at Sirius's face in the fire.

"Harry, you don't have to bother Sirius with your homework, I can show you how to do all this." Hermione said, pushing Harry off his chair. 

"Yeah, but I never seem to get any homework done when "Harry, you don't have to bother Sirius with your homework, I can show you how to do all this." Hermione said, pushing Harry off his chair. 

"Yeah, but I never seem to get any homework done when _you_ help me study." Harry responded pulling Hermione down onto the floor next to him. She didn't say anything, instead she started kissing him. 

"Oh I don't want to see that." Sirius said, sounding disgusted as he disappeared from the fire. 

Hermione looked up, "I think we scared him off." 

"Oh well," Harry replied kissing her again. They had a lovely snog session before actually finishing their homework and going to bed. Separately! (Really people)

The next day after Transfigurations, Professor McGonagall held Harry and Hermione after class. They walked into her office where they saw Professor Lupin sitting behind her desk. "Remus has something to tell you both." Professor McGonagall said, shooting a pointed look at Lupin, who looked visibly uncomfortable. 

"Um yes. Ijustwantedtoapologizeforwhatisaidiwaswrong." He mumbled looking at his shoes. 

"Remus…" Minerva said in a warning tone. 

"I'm sorry, I was wrong, I shouldn't have said those things about you two. I had no right to say those things and I'm sorry." He looked up at Harry and Hermione. "I really am sorry, all those things you said last night, Harry, were true. I was being unfair and judgmental and hypocritical. I'm sorry." He turned to Minerva. "Are you happy now?" 

"Yes dear." She replied. "Now get out of my chair. Oh, you two can go now, thank you for stopping in." Harry and Hermione left as Minerva sat down in her chair, and in Remus's lap as he had refused to get up from her chair. 

Harry and Hermione walked out of McGonagall's office giggling like school children (well they technically _are_ school children). "I can't believe it, never in a million years did I think that Professor Lupin and McGonagall would get together." Harry said. "Even with what I saw last night, I never would have believed it." 

"Come on, let's leave them alone and go eat." Hermione said, grabbing Harry's elbow, gently leading him to the Great Hall. 

"Are you sure you want to eat," Harry said mischievously, "I still have the invisibility cloak in my bag." 

"While normally I'd be all for that, I have the strongest craving for a chocolate bar right now, so yes, I would like to go eat." Hermione said.

Harry got out his wand a sheet of parchment. He promptly turned the parchment into a chocolate bar. "My lady is served." He said bowing elaborately.

"Well I guess that takes care of that," Hermione said with a smile. "Now let's go find that closet."

(A/N ~ okay, I have just visited my review page to find many puzzling and frightening reviews, but no ideas! What good are you! It's 1:36 am, how am I supposed to come up with my own ideas. (Has anybody noticed that I write most of this late at night hyped up on chocolate? Explains a lot doesn't it.) Ok I will attempt to write more because I had complaints at how short the last chapter was.)

Jumping ahead a couple months to before the N.E.W.T.'s

Hermione had been studying diligently for months, she had been reading constantly and practicing spells and incantations in her sleep. And they were almost there, the N.E.W.T.'s (Nasty Exhausting Wizarding Tests). And it was _now_ that Harry and Ron had decided to start studying. 

"C'mon Herm." Ron said one lovely afternoon. "It's spring holiday, we shouldn't be inside studying for some musty old wizard test. We should be outside, practicing Quidditch or something." 

"Ron, these tests are extraordinarily important to our futures. If we don't do well on them, our future jobs will most certainly reflect that. I've been studying for months, you however have just decided to begin studying, with the N.E.W.T.'s two weeks away. You need to study." Hermione said, sounding very much like Professor McGonagall. Ron looked doubtful, but he began reading the Potions book once more. The third time Hermione caught him daydreaming, however, she slammed her book down on the table and stomped off, muttering something about stupid boys not being able to concentrate on anything but Quidditch and broomsticks. Ron looked at Harry questioningly.

"What did I do?" Ron asked, sounding amazed. "I haven't seen her this mad since the time she turned me into an actual newt. Oh god, I hope that doesn't occur to her again. Why is she so mad?" 

Harry pointing at the calendar and raised his eyebrows at Ron. "I would have thought you would have learned when not to annoy her by now. You've only known her for what, all of seven years." Harry said without sympathy. "I've figured out that it's best just to stay out of her way and do what ever she says. Oh, and having chocolate on hand usually helps." Harry smiled and turned back to his book. "She'll be back in a little bit, just let her cool off for a trifle." And just as Harry had said, Hermione returned in about 15 minutes. When she returned, Harry gave her a peace offering of a chocolate bar, and she appeared to be mollified. They returned to studying and all was as it should be. 

Two weeks rolled around and they took their N.E.W.T.'s. As usual, Hermione scored the highest, Harry and Ron were both satisfied with their slightly above average marks. The Gryffindor Quidditch team won the Quidditch cup, and Gryffindor won the house cup and again, all was as it should be. 

A/N ~ Well, that was short, but it wasn't too bad for being written with WRITER'S BLOCK (I have to put it in all caps because it is evil). Don't worry. The next chapter is Graduation and that will be nice and long. Remember what I said about breaking my code. It's actually pretty easy, so the first review I get with the correct disclaimer will get to pick something to go into my sequel. For example if Shannon won, she would probably have Snape be gay in the sequel. But, luckily for the rest of fanficdom, she is never online and reviews my stories like _never_ (hint to Shannon). Oh well. I'm going to post this and go to bed because it is now about 2:05 EST. Good night everybody. 

Ha. Fooled ya, did you really think that I would forget my thanks section. Never! 

Thank You to ~

Lily Malfoy ~ Thank you, if you think this is good, read Cassandra Claire's Draco stories and Lori's PoU and STNE. 

Kate Angua Potter ~ Interesting name. Yes, tisk tisk Minerva. On the subject of Lupin and Minerva, and I know I've said this before, disregard what I previously said about the gutter and allow your mind to wander freely. Now Harry and Hermione are behaving themselves. 

A-man ~ Thank you, I liked Chapter 11 as well. 

The Harper ~ I can't wait until I finish either, I want to work on the sequel! 

Brokenflower ~ Yes it was short, and so is this one, but chapter 16 is going to be long so, hey, we take what we can get. H/H rulez of course. And WRITER'S BLOCK must be going around 'cause everyone seems to have it.

Leap ~ Yeah, I guess I could have had that cause a whole lot of problems, but I would rather get to the last chapter and get to the sequel. Trust me on this one, the last chapter is going to be good! 

Hermione Potter ~ Yes they are, and that was why I spent several chapters yelling at them. They realize this and won't disobey me again. At least not until they're married. No, they are getting married after graduation, not before. Snogging is kissing, and I use it instead of kissing 'cause it's more fun to use than kissing. I think it's British slang, it's used regularly in Harry Potter fanfics.

Sara ~ Yes fluff is good, and it's supposed to be cute and make you feel all happy inside. I have reached one reader. I have accomplished my goal. And now I can go home. Not really, I have to finish. 

Pool ~ It's always nice to have new readers, thanks for reviewing.

Amy ~ no advice, What good are you?!? Just kidding. And no, I don't think I'll kill anyone. Not anyone I like anyways. Now it's up to you to figure out whom I like. Hehehe.

Michi Yuy ~ Yea! Another new reader. Thanks for your great reviews!

Hermione's Daughter ~ Well, you've kinda got it backwards, but I'm not going to say anymore because that will totally give away the ending. But there is no way that Hermione is getting pregnant. She's got too much to do to have children. There is no way that she has time to look after whiney annoying kids and live her dreams. I know I sound very mean, but I really don't think that Herm is the kinda girl who wants to settle down and have children. Minerva never had children (and _she's_ not going to either). So just FYI neither Minerva nor Hermione are going to have children in my fics. 

Sporker Man ~ Unfortunately I am not British, I am American, I live in Ohio. Thank you for your nice review. It would be cool to be British, or French, wait no, the French just have a cool language, they can't fight. Now the Brits have or at least had a great Navy. And really cool uniforms (thinking Revolutionary War here). And very sweet accents. Hehehe. Ok, I should really sleep. It is now 2:30am EST. Oh my.

Zippo ~ The answer to your question can be found at my handy dandy webpage so pop on over to it and look up the answer. There are a couple different views. And I haven't written about Hagrid or the ghosts because they aren't an significant part of the story and I suck at writing dialogue so I won't write it for more characters than I need to. 

Polgara la Fae ~ I like your name. Do you read Eddings. If not, you should. Yes sometime it is better that way. 

Laura Xoria Walton ~ You took time out of Florida to read my story! I feel loved! Sorry, I forgot about the short jokes. No, it doesn't. My music is better. Anything that comes out of Shannon's mouth is wrong and gross. Since when was this chapter _your_ idea? Hmm? And I know you read the A/N's, duh. And I warned people about your story in my profile, I changed it. And I don't know why Humperdinck is killing Buttercup even though he needs an heir, he's insane. He has a machine that sucks the life out of people year by year. This was written by a man who used the phrase 'he's been mostly dead all day.' Luv ya too, your lil sis Cass. 

Griff ~ My always faithful reader. Okay okay, I didn't skip straight to graduation. I am an H/H shipper too. Forever and always. And no, Herm is not going to go out with Ron just to dump him, she's going to stay with Harry. Just you wait, there will be a plot in the sequel, I promise. 

And thank you to Kerry who is a friend from school who has been chatting with me online at 2 o clock in the morning 'cause she's as crazy as I am. And thanks to Lady Sachi who said that she will help me as soon as she finishes a research paper for school. Fun fun. And thanks to Shannon even though she doesn't give any helpful advice, she just tells me to make Snape be gay. I may have to write her her own special fic where Snape is gay, just to make her shut up. Hmmm. Well I'm spent so goodnight. 


	16. Chapter 16 (it's the end)

A/N ~ Okay, let's clear something up here

A/N ~ Okay, let's clear something up here. Hermione is not pregnant, nor has she ever been or ever will be. At least in my fics, in a reflection of my personal views she will not be having children. I apologize to anyone who really wants Herm to have kids. But it's my fic and I can write what I want. Sometimes. Occasionally the characters take over, but Herm doesn't want kids either, so it's ok. And she used a birth control spell, she isn't pregnant now, she was just having a chocolate craving, mainly due to the fact that I wanted chocolate and it was 1 am and I couldn't find my Easter candy. Oh, and no she wasn't pregnant at the end of the chapter either, she was just PMSing. Geesh people, why do you always expect the worst? Ok now that that awkward lecture is done let's move on to the story. 

Disclaimer ~ The disclaimer from the previous chapter read: None of the characters belong to me, they all belong to the god like J. K. Rowling. Please don't sue, I have no money, just lots of Easter candy. That holds true for this chapter although my supply of Easter candy is diminishing due to the fact that I found it after I posted and ate lots of it causing me to stay up 'till about 4 in the morning. Fun fun. Zippo came the closest to decoding it. He got all but JlOEC, decoded, and that part was hard, mainly because no one had any idea what I was thinking when I wrote it. So congrats! You may pick something to be in the sequel. Anything at all. But I warn you, if you want Herm to be pregnant very bad things will happen, we covered that already. 

Chapter 16

Graduation

Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table between Harry and Ron. She was gripping Harry's arm so tightly that he was afraid that she would cut off his circulation. She mechanically walked up to the podium at the front and gave her speech as Valedictorian. She couldn't even remember what she said, she was so nervous. Then her mentor and friend, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy headmistress walked up to the podium to give a few last words to her class. 

"I don't think that we've had a more intelligent and talented young lady as our Valedictorian since Lily Evens graduated. I admire and respect Hermione and the rest of her class more than words can describe. Although," she said with a wry smile, "I don't think I've handed out more detentions since James Potter and his friends were here. Things will certainly calm down after this class is gone. And I have one more thing to say before I wish this class well, I would like to announce my engagement to fellow Hogwarts professor, Remus Lupin." The crowd was instantly on their feet cheering. They silenced immediately however as Dumbledore stood up and began to speak. 

"I would like to say that I admire this class a great deal. They have been by far one of the more interesting classes that I have had the honor of teaching. They are the children from the first Voldemort War, and have survived the second. I hold them in the highest esteem and wish them well in their new lives." 

And then those seven words.

"I give you the class of 1997!" Dumbledore said throwing out his arms. Suddenly the Great Hall was covered in multicolored confetti. Everyone was cheering and screaming and hugging each other. She hugged all her friends before being pulled into Harry's embrace and kissed. They had graduated. Gradually the hullabaloo died down and everyone surrounded Minerva demanding to see the ring. 

Hermione gave her a big hug and said, "Okay, why didn't we know about this?"

"Remus just asked me before the ceremony." Minerva replied excitedly. "Oh honey, I didn't mean to intrude on your graduation, I just had to tell everyone." 

"This is wonderful." Hermione said, brushing off Minerva's apology, "Now, when's the wedding? Where's it going to be? Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Hermione giggled with anticipation. In the mean time Harry was over talking with Sirius and Remus.

"So I guess you weren't kidding when you were telling James and me that you thought our new Transfigurations professor was cute." Sirius said clapping Remus on the back. 

(A/N ~ how do _guys_ act when they find out someone is getting married?)

"Borrowing a book." Harry said grinning wryly at his teacher and friend. "No wonder you were mad at us that night. I know that it's not fun to be interrupted in the middle of a date with your girlfriend."

"Yeah, well." Remus said before submitting himself to his friends' abuse. 

After a grand party and banquet Harry and Hermione were left sitting alone out in the gardens. Hermione had slipped her shoes off and was playing with them with her feet and looking at her hands. Harry touched her cheek and she looked up. She smiled warmly at him. He cupped her face in his hand and kissed her. Minutes later he broke the kiss and took her hand in his. Harry looked at her.

"Hermione, I've been in love with you for years. And this year I've learned how wonderful it is to love you and have you love me back. Every time I hold you in my arms and kiss you I wonder how I possibly could have lived without you. And I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be able to wake up with you in my arms every morning and I want to be able to love you constantly. You have been my best friend and now you are the love of my life. I can talk with you about anything and now we can kiss and make up as well." He smiled. "What I'm trying to say is, Hermione, will you marry me?" He pulled a small blue box out of his robe. He opened it and there was a silver band with a star shaped sapphire on it. The sapphire was surrounded by diamonds. 

"Oh, Harry of course I'll marry you." Hermione breathed as he slipped the ring onto her finger. She flung her arms around him and started kissing him. 

(A/N ~ We'll leave the two of them alone for now. Yea! That came out well. Okay, I stole shamefully from Hermione Weasly Granger and from Lori. I admit it. Now moving on)

The next day Hermione and Harry went to tell Hermione's parents. Her mother was thrilled, a little apprehensive about Herm marrying so soon out of school, but very happy for her daughter. They immediately went off to start making wedding plans. 

Hermione's father came over to Harry and said, "Could I talk to you for a minute." They went out side and started walking around the Granger's huge yard. "Now," He said, "What makes you think that you deserve my little girl." 

Harry responded instantly. "I don't deserve her, no one deserves an angel like her. All I know is that I love her and I don't think that I could live if I were separated from her. She is essential to my life as the air that I breathe. And I know that she feels the same."

Mr. Granger took a deep breath. "Well, I guess that this means that my little girl is getting married. I'm glad it's you Harry. You're a good man, and I know you'll take care of her."

"She can take care of herself as she's proved time and time again. I'm just glad I get to be there with her." Harry responded.

Harry and Hermione left the Grangers to go announce their good news to the Weasleys, Remus and Minerva, Sirius, and all their friends from school. When they arrived at the Weasley home Ginny ran out and hugged Hermione and Harry. "I heard, I heard." She said grinning. "I'm so happy for you both." 

"Ginny, however did you find out? The only people we've told are my parents." Hermione said sounding surprised.

"You'd be surprised how fast news spreads in the Wizarding world." Bill said as he and the rest of the Weasley family came out of their house. "Hullo, Harry, Hermione. I understand Congratulations are in order." 

"Won't you please come in and tell us all about it." Arthur said kindly motioning towards the door. 

"One last thing," Hermione said as they walked into the Weasley home. "You all seem to know the rest, Ginny, will you be a bride's maid at my wedding?" 

"Of course." Ginny said, squealing with delight. "I'm honored that you would ask me."

"Well, you are one of my best friends, other than Harry and Ron of course, and I don't think either of them will look good in a lavender dress." Hermione and Ginny both giggled at that picture. 

Harry and Hermione told the Weasley family their wonderful news and Hermione and Ginny planned a bit more of the wedding, making another date to get everyone together to plan on, and Harry and Ron talked for a bit. Ron would be Harry's best man of course. Their next stop was Minerva McGonagall's house to tell Remus and Minerva. 

Harry and Hermione stood on the front porch of Minerva's grand Victorian style home waiting for the door to be answered. The door was opened by a man in a black suit. Minerva ran down the stairs and with Remus close behind. 

"Hermione, Harry! We heard. Congratulations! It's in the Daily Prophet already. We thought you'd be by sometime today." Minerva cried as she finally got to the ground floor. "Here, lets go sit down and have some tea and you can tell us all about it. James, please serve tea in the blue sitting room in a few minutes." The man in the black suit disappeared. Harry stared, stunned at his former teacher. Her hair was out of its usual bun on top of her head and was loose instead. It was incredibly long, reaching almost to her knees. Instead of her usual black robes, Minerva was wearing dark amethyst colored robes, tied with a silver cord. She reached out and took Hermione's hand and led her away, both of them chatting eagerly about their upcoming weddings. 

"Now of course you'll be my maid of honor," Hermione said. "I was thinking lavender dresses, and lilies of the valley for my bouquet. What do you think." 

"Oh it sounds lovely." Minerva said smiling. "I would like you to be one of my bride's maids as well. I'm was thinking about going towards silver for the dresses. Oh, this is going to be so much fun. Now we have _two_ weddings to plan." They walked into the parlor, planning while Remus was giving Harry some valuable advice. 

"Don't interfere. Just let her do all the planning, let her have the perfect wedding. When she asks your opinion, give it to her, but if she doesn't agree, be willing to accommodate her wants. She's been planning her wedding day since she was five, so don't screw it up for her." 

"Where did you learn all this?" Harry asked. "As I recall, you've never been married either."

"I was there when Lily was planning _her_ wedding. Learn from your friends, or in your case your father's, mistakes. 

Harry smiled as they walked into the parlor and sat down to tea with the loves of their lives. 

The End

A/N ~ Ok, I think that's how I'm going to end it. The first chapter of the sequel should be up soon. Maybe tomorrow if we're lucky, most likely in a couple of days. I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please Review. And yes. I stole outrageously in this chapter. From all my favorite fanfic authors, mainly Lori actually. Oh, and this is a direct order, I'm going to put it in big letters so no one will miss it.

****

GO READ THE STORIES BY LADY SACHIKO BARTON!!!! THEY ARE VERY GOOD AND WORTHWHILE TO READ!!!! AND IT WILL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO DO WHILE YOU'RE WAITING FOR MY SEQUEL.

Oh, and I'm warning you now. There will be a plot to the sequel, and not everything that happens is related to this story. There will still be lots of fluff, but there will be a conflict and plot and all that fun stuff. And it will also take a bit longer to get the chapters out because I'll be back in school soon and I won't be able to type at 1 in the morning or spend all day at the computer. It will be better once school's out, I promise. Oh and yes, Harry will graduate in 1997. He was born in 1981, so he graduates in 1997. The years in the book aren't the same as in real life. (who need real life anyways, we've got fanfic)

On a side note, I was just watching _The Sound of Music_ and has anybody else noticed that the nuns at the beginning are a lot like the teachers at Hogwarts. The Reverend Mother is a lot like Dumbledore. She keeps an open mind and sees things how they really are, not how people tell her they are. The one nun who doesn't like Maria is kinda like Snape, and one is like McGonagall, she likes Maria, but doesn't think that she is an asset to the abbey and says that she's always in trouble. And a couple of the others are like other teachers. Is it just me or what. Watch The Sound of Music and tell me. I really think that I'm on to something here. Ok it is one in the morning so I have strange theories, but I do my best writing at this time of night. Oh well. Now on to the Thank You's.

Thank You to my faithful readers who have lasted to the end ~

Zippo ~ Well you win the disclaimer contest. You got all but the last bit, which was, just lots of Easter candy. But that was kinda hard. Congrats. Pick something that you want to happen in the sequel and I'll try to work it in there. 

Mel Potter ~ Than you very much for reviewing.

Brokenflower ~ You signed in, doesn't that mean that pigs should be flying or something. Oh, there goes one now. I'm shocked. Hehehe. Yep, I got your mail. And thank you, but it's not as usual, maybe for goddesses like Cassandra Claire or Lori wonderful stories are as usual, but not for me. 

Kyle L. ~ No, she's not. And there isn't anything you can do about it except make her have a baby in your own fic. 

Ginny Malfoy ~ I'm already ahead of you hon, He obviously does, and y'know what I said about not everything being the same as in this story, I'm going to tell you a secret Draco and Ginny _are _going to go out in the sequel Don't tell anyone ok. I really like the whole fire and ice kinda thing. Hehehe. I think it could work. 

Laticia ~ Well thank you, I'm glad you liked it.

Mireva and Cristina ~ all hale the good ship H/H.

Sarah ~ No, chapters 13 and 14 were crap and shouldn't have been written. They were bad and I should remove them and do a rewrite. Except I don't have time so they are stuck here for the time being. (I am a perfectionist and therefore rather hard on myself, I didn't really like chapters 13 and 14.) 15 was okay though. 

Michi Yuy ~ Well welcome to fanficdom. I'm glad my story didn't scare you away. I like to thank all my reviewers if you've noticed and I love getting new reviews, especially when the reader likes the story. Yes, may the good ship H/H forever sail the seas of ff.net. Yeah, I rather liked the twist of making their relationship like J/L. It's probably been done before, but I think I thought of it by myself. ::pats self on the back:: Corinne Cassandra has a big head. (Have you ever noticed that it's a lot of fun to talk in third person? Hehehe)

Ok and all my friends are gone, so they don't get thank you's. And now I have to go post. 


End file.
